¿Y SI HUBIESES EXISTIDO?
by Ieshika
Summary: ¿Otro saiyayin? ¿y mujer?. La historia de un personaje propio durante el desarrollo de DB Z-GT.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

**UN DIA DEL AÑO 737**

Toda acción, tiene su reacción. Es una ley natural.

Conocía a la perfección el hecho de que al existir un ser más poderoso que él –conocido en aquel planeta como el SSJ- conllevaba a que también existiera una fuerza de la misma magnitud que pudiera contenerlo o por lo menos disminuir ese poderío. El problema, era identificar de donde podía provenir dicho don de contención o poder defensivo. Hasta que en los manuscritos antiguos de ese planeta acerca del concepto SSJ halló la respuesta: el género opuesto.

Ahora tenía otro problema, ¿cuál de todas las etapas de la vida? ¿Algún anciano? ¿Algún adolescente? ¿Algún niño? Ahí mismo estaba la respuesta a esa inquietud.

En el mismo pergamino, se leía que en la misma ley fenomenológica, la reacción/acción debe ser de la misma magnitud: es decir, que aplicado al concepto del cual debía protegerse, ambos seres debía ser de la misma fecha biológica de venida al universo o de la misma esencia creadora de raza. Además, se agregaba que entre más intacta evolutivamente estuviera la fuerza, más poderosa sería, y que dicho ser tendría un rasgo distintivo con el fin de que su sociedad lo reconociera. Por obvias razones y por los argumentos hallados en ese escrito, el debía encontrar a ese ser y guardarlo como si fuera el tesoro más preciado para convertirlo en su arma defensiva que al largo plazo lo haría ganar y ser el amo indiscutible del universo, como lo habían sido sus antepasados.

-_Esto si es irónico: hay mucha información del escudo pero no demasiada del arma._

Este ser, ideó la manera de evitar que envejeciera esa criatura porque no sabía en que momento de la existencia podía aparecer aquel legendario guerrero. Si lograba que físicamente no se degenerara pero dejaba que su metabolismo interno funcionara en el mismo lapso, lograría que esa fuerza defensiva se mantuviera intacta, y entre más "pura", el don sería indestructible.

O eso creía, aunque sonara ilógico.

Antes de destruir el planeta Veyita, el individuo se acercó a la sala de maternidad de la raza saiyayin para encontrar entre los neonatos del género femenino aquel que guardaría celosamente como su escudo.

Anduvo de manera sigilosa por el pasillo observando entre los cristales a los recién nacidos en sus cunas, y se asqueó al pensar que uno de ellos podía ser el que acabara con sus planes futuros, aunque también debía cuidarse del príncipe ¡y si que le molestaba recordarlo!, porque también podía ser ese chico el legendario guerrero saiyayin. Podía matarlos a todos en ese preciso instante, pero era demasiado generoso y prefirió quitarles la vida junto con los demás en un par de horas.

(Como ustedes sabrán… ese fue el error más grande, y se daría cuenta muchos años después)

Observando cada detalle de cada recién nacido, detuvo su "mecha chair" al notar algo extraño en un bebe que le llamó poderosamente la atención: una niña abrió involuntariamente una de sus pequeñas manos, y mostró una mancha de gran tamaño de color oscuro.

Tocando el cristal con su dedo para llamar a una enfermera que estaba dentro del área, le indicó que por favor le mostrara la palma de las manos de aquel pequeño ser, a lo cual la joven accedió, expandiendo con cuidado el sentido del tacto de aquella criatura para que aquel Gran Señor las observara con más detenimiento.

En ese momento, el jefe de todos aquellos seres se percató de que era una especie de punto marrón de melanina de gran proporción en esa parte del cuerpo de la fémina, pero lo que no comprendía era que estuviera en ambas manos y cubriendo toda la palma, ya que los lunares no eran comunes en la sociedad saiyayin.

Instantáneamente, tuvo una iluminación divina…

¿Acaso el destino estaba a su favor?

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?- preguntó con serenidad.

-La pequeña es huérfana, mi señor- contestó la enfermera, con leves rasgos de descendencia tsufur –Su madre falleció al nacer e infortunadamente, nos acabamos de enterar de que su padre acaba de morir en una misión a un planeta cercano.

El descendiende de King Cold alzó una ceja a manera de suspicacia

-¿Quién era su padre?

-El guerrero Toma, Gran Freezer.

Inmediatamente, el aludido recordó al integrante de mayor estatura de la compañía de Bardock.

-¡Oh, que desgracia le ha caído a esa pequeña criatura!- dijo entristecido y miró a la enfermera –Destinada a no ser criada por sus padres y ser enviada a un planeta para su colonización, dependiendo de su grado de fuerza.

-Es el destino de su raza, mi señor.

-¿Será posible que yo pueda adoptar a esa pobre criatura?- preguntó con cierta ingenuidad mezclada con nepotismo.

-Si usted así lo quiere, Gran Freezer, solo debe hablar con el Director- la joven se alejó para tomar un dato de la pulsera que llevaba el bebe en una de sus manos y se acercó nuevamente al vidrio –exprésele su interés en la pequeña y lleve consigo este número de identificación, que es el código del planeta al cual iba a ser enviada, para que asignen a otra criatura.

El hermano de Cooler hizo como si memorizara el dígito de 8 números que muy amablemente le había dado la mujer y agradeciendo su gesto, se alejó de aquel lugar, con una mirada maliciosa.

:::::::::::::::::::

Muchos años pasaron desde aquel fatídico día en que Freezer destruyó con una Death Ball en planeta de los saiyayins, dándose cuenta con el pasar del tiempo que aparte de Vegeta y Nappa, también sobrevivieron otros individuos que eran muy perjudiciales para sus planes futuros, ¡claro! Si es que no se los encontraba en su camino, y si ellos no se enteraban de la verdad.

Freezer era una criatura de decisiones frías y calculadas, pero desde que se llevó consigo aquel pequeño bebe, mantuvo la duda si había hecho lo correcto: si solo traer consigo a una sola niña, o haber traido a varias, pero el hecho de traer un grupo considerable era contraproducente al largo plazo. Pero tenía una corazonada, y sus corazonadas no se equivocaban De algo si estaba totalmente seguro: que ese pequeño ser de mirada color ceniza era el individuo más valioso de aquella raza –y ni siquiera lo era el príncipe- por la simple y absoluta razón de ser ella era la única mujer saiyayin viva de todo el universo.

Poniendo en marcha su plan para con ella, Freezer averiguó cual sería el mejor método para ralentizar el crecimiento de la niña y mantener intacto su don defensivo, hasta que encontró el indicado, en un planeta distante.

Por aproximadamente dos décadas, mantuvo en estado criogénico a la pequeña, bajo estricta observación médica de los doctores del planeta Yardrat (n/a: ¿se les hace conocido? el planeta donde Gokuh aprendió la famosa "teletransportación"), y bajo la total reserva de todo aquel que estaba bajo su mando, salvo Zarbon y Dodoria. Pero aquellos galenos le informaron a Freezer que el cuerpo del neonato no podía resistir mucho tiempo en estado de congelación suspendida, y que debían darle "de alta" para que el metabolismo se desarrollara en un medio ambiente sostenible, con el propósito de que su don escondido evolucionará mejor y a través de conocimiento, nutriera la fuerza fisica, emocional y psicológica.

Un poco en desacuerdo con los doctores en salud, Freezer aceptó con desdén el permitir que esa criatura empezara a "vivir", aunque en su interior reconocía que era la decisión más acertada: no podía permitir que su "escudo" se desintegrara sin antes usarlo; debía cuidarlo y pulirlo. Y así fue. Un **diciembre del año 756**, la bebe "vivió" nuevamente.

Dejó a la pequeña en ese planeta bajo la instrucción y el cuidado de los maestros Yardrat, y se la trajo consigo después de que la niña cumpliera cuatro años de vida y aprendiera los principios básicos del manejo de la fuerza interna; y fue una gran sorpresa para todos los subordinados el hecho de recibir la instrucción de su gran amo que "debían proteger, cuidar y dar la vida por esa criatura, y si algo le sucedía lo pagarían con sus vidas"

¿Quién era esa persona para que mereciera esa protección y esa dádiva del Gran Freezer? Era la gran pregunta que todos se hacían, pero que no tenían la valentía de consultarle a gran amo.

A excepción de Vegeta, quien supo verdad y no sabía como reaccionar ante semejante información.

-¿Una… una mujer Saiyayin?- le preguntó a su señor, mientras este permanecía de espalda y la niña se aferraba a la cola de filamentos musculosos que salía de la mecha chair, al escuchar el enojo de quien le hablaba a su "padre"

–Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaso no quedaron sobrevivientes?

-La capsula en la que viajaba rumbo a su misión salió minutos después del choque del meteorito- le explico su interlocutor con toda tranquilidad –y por el impacto, el curso de su destino se desestabilizó y se desvió, estrellándose en esta nave. Mis subordinados la rescataron, notando que estaba muy crítica de salud, por el choque tan fuerte que tuvo su capsula de vuelo con nuestra nave.

Había algo que Vegeta no le quedaba del todo claro…

-Si fue así, ¿por qué no tiene la contextura y la edad que le corresponde?- le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Las contusiones que presentó fueron tan graves, que se tuvo que dejar en criogenia por varios años para que se recuperara- mintió el hermano de Coola –Vegeta: nadie sale bien librado de un impacto de meteorito- le explicó aquella criatura en un tono sereno.

Aún así, Vegeta no se tragaba en seco esa historia tan absurda y "rebuscada" y dejó de cuestionar sobre ese tema para no escuchar más sandeces.

-Supongo que está bajo tu mando, ¿no es así?

-Es mi "ahijada", así como lo eres tú príncipe del planeta Veyita- le recalcó Freezer y se volteó a mirarlo. La niña le soltó la cola –Absolutamente nadie le puede tocar un dedo y nada le puede pasar mientras yo esté con vida.

-¡Vaya! Veo que tienes un gran corazón; es irónico que protejas a una persona cuando has matado miles sin piedad.

-Tú también lo tendrás- le respondió Freezer, a manera de premonición, y Vegeta se retiró del lugar, ante semejante comentario.

Nappa, que le esperaba fuera del recinto, lo vio alejarse y le preguntó que había pasado.

-Hay una sobreviviente, Nappa… es la protegida de Freezer.

-¿Una mujer?- exclamó el compañero del príncipe muy sorprendido -¿Pero cómo?

-No me preguntes cómo se salvó, de solo recordar la historia tan absurda de Freezer me da una ira.

-Pero eso es una excelente noticia, Vegeta-.

El aludido se detuvo y le miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué?

-Míralo por el lado positivo: nuestra raza tendrá la esperanza de seguir por muchas generaciones más.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre estar pensando eso en estos momentos?- le gritó Vegeta a su compañero de misión -¡Es tan solo una niña!

Nappa permaneció callado y ambos siguieron caminando.

-¡Que estupidez!

:::::::::::::::::::

Como todo individuo, la niña también fue "bautizada" con un nombre: Freezer le llamó **Airene**, un nombre sin un significado en especial, ajeno a los nombres tradicionales que solían asignarse los extintos saiyayins. Paradójicamente, el hijo de King Cold nunca se enteraría de que el significado de ese nombre en el planeta tierra simbolizaba_"_**_Aquella que traera la paz_**_"._ No obstante, para Vegeta y Nappa, aquel no era el nombre adecuado para una superviviente saiyayin, y entre ellos, siempre se refirieron a la niña como "**Mikan**" (n/a: en vista de que los nombres en la serie hacen alusión a comidas, vegetales y granos, a la chica le puse el nombre de una fruta)

Airene –o Mikan- creció a la merced de su "padre" del cual aprendió muchas cosas, menos una: la sensibilidad ante la muerte y el sentido de compasión o misericordia. Su mentor consideró que su ahijada no necesitaba conocer aquel sentimiento de debilidad. Además, siempre le recalcó la importancia de la supervivencia, porque su maestro era de los que pensaba que las criaturas debían vivir por siempre y en el estado evolutivo más acorde a sus necesidades, sin necesidad de envejecer y morir. No obstante, la joven replanteaba lo que aprendía del Gran Freezer contra la enseñanza estoica de su padre Yardrat, tratando de reflejar en sus acciones y en su pensamiento un estado de ataraxia que no era bien tomada por quienes estaban al cuidado de ella.

Por otro lado, y completamente conforme con aquel pensamiento, el Gran Freezer anhelo la manera de permanecer joven y con lozanía por toda una eternidad, para ser más poderoso, y descubrió la teoría de las esferas de un dragón mágico que concedía cualquier tipo de deseo. Ese detalle, sería otra "añadidura" a sus planes de ser el mas fuerte jamás conocido; pero, si adquiría el don de la juventud y/o la inmortalidad, ya no necesitaría a aquella pequeña para sus planes futuros: podría aniquilarla el día que obtuviera su deseo, pero antes debía asegurarse de que efectivamente se cumpliera ese capricho. Además, sabía de antemano que tener a otro saiyayin vivo era contraproducente.

Y se dispuso a preparar toda la milicia para emprender –la que sería- su última misión.

Dirigió su atención y su supuesta esperanza… en el planeta Namek.


	2. SAGA DE FREEZER

**SAGA DE FREEZER**

**24 DE DICIEMBRE DEL AÑO 762**

Airine estaba acostumbrada a viajar y a conocer distintos planetas, pero alejada de la masacre de cada misión, permanecía siempre dentro de la nave maestra de Freezer viendo en forma panorámica los lugares desde el interior de su habitación especial. Para ella, haber llegado a Namek y que su padre hubiera recurrido a llamar a las Fuerzas Especiales Giniu para aquella travesía, era algo que le inquietaba. ¿Tan delicado era el asunto para necesitar del apoyo del aquel quinteto?

Y saliendo de la nave para consultarle dicha inquietud a su padre, lo encontró con la mirada en el cielo, como quien espera algo anhelado.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la niña, acercándose a aquella criatura.

-Esperando lo que estaba buscando, pequeña.

-¿Las esferas que conceden un deseo?

Freezer asintió.

En ese instante, Giniu se acercó a su superior, trayendo consigo aquellas siete esferas de color naranja de gran tamaño y las coloco en el suelo a manera de ofrenda para su "dios". Airine observó al subordinado de su padre con desconfianza.

-Señorita Airine, tiempo sin verla- le saludó Giniu hincándose a la altura de la niña y haciendo una reverencia.

La pequeña asintió.

-Lo mismo digo.

Acto seguido, el Gran Freezer pidió su deseo y al cabo de unos segundos, su protectora y el líder de las fuerzas especiales observaron a quien obedecían. Giniu le preguntó a su superior si ya se sentía con el poder de la inmortalidad a lo que Freezer dudó mientras observaba sus manos extendidas.

-No creo que funcione así- murmuró la pequeña.

En ese momento, su tutor murmuraba para sí mismo un recuerdo en el que ya le habían advertido que no obtendría su deseo tan fácilmente, y se molestó, chocando su cola contra el suelo.

-¡Debe existir algo que las haga funcionar! ¡Probablemente es alguna clave secreta que solo conocen esos namekuseiyins, o un lugar o una forma en clave de ordenarlas! Necesito encontrar a uno de ellos- exclamó Freezer con desesperación.

-¿Namekuseiyin?- intervino Giniu -¿Usted si cree que quedo alguno con vida?

-Hay una señal que es la de Vegeta y los demás- dijo su superior revisando su scounter –Tal vez el sepa ese secreto.

-En ese caso avisare a mis hombres que no lo exterminen hasta que yo lo ordene- se precipitó Giniu.

-Espera… detecto dos señales de habitantes de Namek en aquella dirección- señaló el hermano de Coola –y hay otra que va acercándose en esa misma coordenada: ahora que lo recuerdo, no atacamos ese lugar y es por eso que deben haber sobrevivientes.

-Entonces yo iré a ese lugar a conseguir la información, Gran Freezer

-No es necesario… yo iré personalmente- finalizó su interlocutor y levitó para ubicarse en su meca chair –yo sé cómo tratar a este tipo de gente: te encargo que vigiles las esferas del dragón, y que cuides a Airene.

-Como usted ordene- contestó Giniu con la famosa venía militar.

Y él, junto con la pequeña, vieron alejarse en la distancia a su mentor. En ese instante, la niña observó al jefe de las fuerzas especiales.

-¿Usted cree que estas esferas cumplan cualquier deseo?

-Es la leyenda que se pregona en este planeta, señorita.

Airene dio una vuelta y se detuvo, recordando a los secuaces del hijo de King Cold.

-¿Qué sucedió con Zarbon y Dodoria?

-Fueron aniquilados por Vegeta, señorita- dijo Giniu a manera de "suposición" puesto que aunque no lo sabía concretamente, lo dedujo por la rebelión del príncipe saiyayin y le atribuyo la muerte de ambos al coterráneo de aquella niña.

La chica endureció la mirada, intentando sacar una conclusión de lo que había escuchado, y regresó al interior de la nave.

Un par de minutos después, Giniu alineó una tropa para darles recomendaciones, mientras la pequeña observaba desde la amplia ventana de la nave nodriza la formación militar, cuando llegó Jheese sobresaltado y algo preocupado porque un guerrero desconocido había aniquilado sin ningún inconveniente a Recoome y a Burter. Ante la información que recibía de su compañero de equipo, Giniu dio la orden de esconder las esferas del dragón bajo tierra para evitar que "alguien" las encontrara, y partió rumbo con aquel extraterrestre de tez roja y cabello blanco, dejando la instrucción de resguardar el escondite de aquel preciado tesoro que concedía deseos.

-Parece ser que se complicaron las cosas- dedujo la niña y se incorporó del marco de aquella cóncava ventana –Ahora entiendo por qué escondió las esferas bajo tierra: Vegeta puede aprovechar que Giniu está luchando contra los otros guerreros para llegar hasta la acá y buscarlas, pero dará igual si él no conoce la supuesta clave.

Airene meditó unos instantes.

-A menos de que ya la sepa.

:::::::::::::::::::

Vegeta llegó a la nave nodriza de Freezer, y la guardia que quedaba se puso en marcha para intentar detenerlo, lo cual era utópico. Aquel saiyayin aniquiló con gran facilidad a la tropa que aún se mantenía con vida, cuando alteró el reposo que Airene estaba disfrutando.

-¡¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- exclamó molesta, cuando se encontró de frente con el príncipe de su raza -¿Vegeta?- se preguntó al reconocerlo y echó a un lado su somnolencia -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes que atacar dentro de la nave? ¿Qué no recuerdas que no está permitido?

-¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones!- respondió en un tono de indiferencia, mientras corría rápidamente entre las diferentes cámaras para ubicar las esferas del dragón.

Pero como es bien sabido, no las encontró. Hasta que recurrió a la ayuda de la única tripulante mujer de aquel vehículo espacial, ya que ninguno de los hombres armados de Freezer le quiso decir el paradero de lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Mikan!- la llamó afanosamente, y la ubicó en la cámara principal de la nave, escapando de las llamaradas y de la humareda que había en los pasillos.

La joven tosía mientras por su rostro se le escapaban varias lágrimas, producto del ardor por el exceso de fogaje, cuando el príncipe saiyayin se le acercó.

-¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón?- le preguntó en un tono amenazante.

-Las escondieron para que nadie las encontrara- contestó Airene, aún tosiendo.

-Eso es obvio- comentó con enfado -¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón?- le volvió a preguntar de una forma pausada, omitiendo haber escuchando aquella respuesta tan insulsa.

-No sé donde están- le mintió, dándose la vuelta –Además si lo supiera y te dijera, no podrías usarlas.

Vegeta se desesperó al recordar ese detalle de la supuesta clave y apuntó hacia ella, pero recordó que sería inútil y bajó la guardia.

-Es una ventaja que tengas ese gran poder- recordó a manera de sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos –Sé que estás mintiendo al no decirme dónde están, pero yo esperaré a que esas sabandijas encuentren su famoso rastreador para aprovechar cuando las encuentren y quitárselas.

Airene se extrañó.

-¿Cuáles "sabandijas"?

-Unos terrícolas que también están buscando las esferas del dragón- le contestó dándole la espalda.

La niña siguió atando los cabos de lo que sucedía, puesto que se mantenía al margen de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

-_Entonces esas personas son las que están poniendo trabas en los planes del Gran Freezer_- pensó, cuando Vegeta se retiró de aquel lugar, para cambiarse y recuperarse de las lesiones que había recibido.

Airene se quedó en aquella recámara, cuando en unos momentos más adelante vio acercarse a dos seres humanos que llevaban consigo una especie de radar. La chica se sorprendió al verlos y se escondió para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, mientras presenciaba como desenterraban las esferas y después se reían entre ellos por estar sucios de tierra.

La joven sonrió.

-_Pero ellos no parecen malas personas_- susurró algo divertida –_Las personas con malas intenciones no ríen por trivialidades: siempre son indiferentes y serias en todo momento._

Después, el chico sin cabello dijo una sencilla frase para llamar a alguien llamado Sheng Long, pero no ocurrió nada. Y en aquel desespero, Jheese y el cuerpo de Gokuh llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que las esferas estaba fuera del hueco en la tierra donde habían sido enterradas.

-Eso debió haber sido la señorita Airene- objetó Giniu –De pronto supuso que no era un buen escondite para ellas y al sentir que nos estábamos acercando se escondió.

La aludida se molestó ante semejante comentario y frunció el ceño.

-Giniu que se ha creído- farfulló reconociéndolo en el cuerpo de aquel ser humano, y dándose cuenta de que nuevamente había utilizado su técnica "cambio", a la que ella siempre le reprochaba por ser una artimaña cobarde.

Los dos muchachos que las habían desenterrado se presentaron ante Gokuh, explicándole lo que había ocurrido, pero el menor de los dos se dio cuenta de que no era su padre y advirtió a su compañero, quien esquivo un ataque furtivo de su supuesto amigo y luchó con él durante un rato. Giniu les explicó la técnica que había implementado, cuando el cuerpo del capitán de las fuerzas especiales llegó al encuentro de los luchadores, confirmando lo que había sucedió.

Como era de esperarse, lucharon contra el cuerpo de Gokuh mientras Vegeta se encargaba de Jheese. Una vez derrotado, el príncipe saiyayin atacó el cuerpo de Gokuh al ver que poco a poco Giniu se iba acostumbrado a la agilidad de ese guerrero, y nuevamente, el subordinado de Freezer utilizó su técnica cambio en Vegeta, a lo que Gokuh aprovechó para regresar a su cuerpo, y efectivamente así pasó. Minutos más adelante, atacaron al verdadero Giniu en su cuerpo y al utilizar por última vez su técnica, le lanzaron un batracio endémico de aquel planeta y allí acabó todo.

Vegeta les aconsejó que ingresarán al interior de la nave para que se recuperaran, a lo que Kuririn y Gohan dudaron.

-¿Y piensas que vamos a creer que lo vas a curar?

Vegeta se molestó.

-¡Entonces hagan lo que ustedes quieran!

Airene aprovechó ese momento para intervenir y conocer a los terrícolas que estaban buscando las esferas del dragón para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No se preocupen- les dijo aquella chica y levitando en descendencia, se acercó a los presentes con una sonrisa afable –Yo los cuido si Vegeta los llega a atacar.

¿Era cierto lo que aquellos terrícolas estaban viendo? ¿Una niña de apariencia afable y neutral les estaba ayudando siendo parte de los subordinados del Gran Freezer?

Vegeta, chasqueo su boca e ingresó a la nave nodriza levitando.

Los dos hombres quedaron aún más confundidos.

-No nos pasara nada, Kuririn- le tranquilizó Gokuh mientras veían con algo de dificultad la presencia de aquella niña –Recuerda que en estos momentos el enemigo de Vegeta es Freezer y no nosotros… además…si no confías en las palabras de Vegeta, confía en esa pequeña.

Y su corazonada era correcta: Airene no era mala persona.

:::::::::::::::::::

Después del altercado vergonzoso de Gokuh con una supuesta inyección con la que él creía que lo iban a curar, Vegeta dio la instrucción a Mikan que llenara gradualmente la cámara de recuperación y la cronometrara en el tiempo más acorde de acuerdo al daño que había recibido aquel individuo. Acto seguido, el saiyayin ubicó en un armario unas armaduras de pelea para dársela a los terrícolas, para que la resistencia a los ataques fuera mayor.

-Por cierto, pequeña- le dijo Kuririn –No nos hemos presentado.

-Mi nombre es Airene, señor- respondió la mujer.

-¡Ese no es el nombre apropiado para una superviviente saiyayin!- se quejó Vegeta y Gohan y el mejor amigo de Gokuh se sobresaltaron.

-¡QUE!- exclamaron al unísono -¡¿Saiyayin?

-Si- dijo Vegeta con tranquilidad –-Ella también tiene sangre saiyayin- le respondió sintiéndose algo mareado –Y se llama Mikan.

La pequeña frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero de molestia.

-En fin, yo soy Kuririn, y él es Gohan- se presentó el mejor amigo de Gokuh, incluyendo al primogénito de su compañero de entrenamiento.

Airene sonrió.

-Tú también eres saiyayin ¿verdad? –expresó la niña dulcemente, refiriéndose al hombre de menor edad, y éste se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tienes cortada la cola que te representa como saiyayin- contestó la chica, notando el punto de color café en la zona lumbar del chico cuando este se cambiaba.

El niño se sonrojó y agachó la mirada algo avergonzado.

-¿Pero por qué eres tan pequeño, si los únicos sobrevivientes son mayores de edad?

-_Mira quien lo dice_- pensó Kuririn dubitativamente.

-Es que yo soy hijo de un saiyayin con una terrícola, señorita.

¡Claro! Ahora entiendo- chocó su puño cerrado contra su maño izquierda –La recuperación de tu padre demorara varías horas porque se encuentra muy malherido- agregó cambiando de tema y volteó a ver a Vegeta –Pero la única máquina que sirve es la del primer modelo ya que Vegeta destruyó la más avanzada.

-La que sea servirá- le indicó el saiyayin, tratando de no caer inconsciente por el cansancio que sentía.

–¿Ese saiyayin es Kakarotto, cierto?

El aludido asintió, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado.

-¿Por qué estas de nuestro lado?- le preguntó Kuririn a la niña, conservando su desconfianza.

-Le hago un favor al Gran Freezer- contestó con naturalidad –No sería una buena batalla si sus oponentes están gravemente heridos- contestó con ironía.

El chico no supo que decir, y aclaró su garganta. Para decirle a Gohan que regresaría con el patriarca para descifrar la clave de Sheng Long, sugiriéndole que permaneciera en esa nave por si llegaba a pasar alguna eventualidad. Para los dos terrícolas, era muy extraño encontrar un rostro "amable" y "desinteresado" en todo ese desastre, pero era eso o poner en riesgo sus vidas a la merced de una muerte segura; de pronto lo hacía con doble intencionalidad, pero debían estar prevenidos y desconfiar de cualquier alarma de amenaza.

Después de que él se retiró, Vegeta también hizo lo mismo para descansar y recuperar energías, y los dos niños se quedaron solos en la habitación donde Gokuh se estaba recuperando. Airene se acercó a la cámara de recuperación del padre de su interlocutor, para determinar el grado de recuperación que llevaba Kakarotto, cuando el hijo de Bardock alcanzó a observar a la pequeña, saludándola con mucha dificultad, y pensando para sí mismo lo mismo que probablemente hayan pensado su hijo y su mejor amigo: ¿Qué hacía una criatura tan pequeña y delicada con semejante peligro?

Después, Airene y Gohan se retiraron de aquella recámara, para dialogar fuera de la nave nodriza y estar pendiente de las esferas del dragón.

-Tu disculpa que haga esta pregunta, pero ¿qué haces al lado del Gran Freezer, Mikan?- le cuestionó Gohan sabiendo a lo que se exponía, cuando escuchó un sonido de queja de la mujer.

-Mikan es el nombre que me asignó Vegeta- le aclaró, recordando cómo había descubierto la niña aquel "apodo" que le había asignado el príncipe de su raza –Mi verdadero nombre es Airene.

-Ya veo… tanto Mikan como Airene son unos nombres muy lindos, pero te llamaré Airene.

-Gracias- susurró la pequeña –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, el Gran Freezer es mi padre- respondió con dulzura –El me ha criado durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Tu… tu padre?- vaciló Gohan bastante sorprendido y la chica asintió –¿_Ese tipo tiene corazón para cuidar a una persona tan noble como esta chica?_

-Yo sé que es extraño… pero a pesar de todo lo que hace… el me cuida… y está al pendiente de mí.

El chico quería cambiar de tema porque sabía que era entrar en un conflicto moral con aquella niña de cabello y ojos grisáceos, y se percató de las pecas en las manos de la protegida de aquel ser despreciable.

-¿Esos son lunares?

La aludida observó la palma de sus manos

-Si… son una marca de nacimiento.

-Es muy curioso que las tengas en ambas manos, y de ese tamaño.

-Tienes razón. La única marca de nuestra raza, por genética, es la cola del poder Oozaru.

-¿Poder Oozaru?

-Si: es la habilidad de convertirnos en una especie de homínido gigantesco. Me sorprende que aún se conserve el gen dominante de la raza saiyayin en ti al ser 50% terrícola. Por cierto, ¿Qué le paso a tu cola?

-Mi maestro me la quitó. Debió ser que presenció el poder Oozaru en mí y para evitar daños en donde vivía me la arrancó.

-Eso debió doler…

-No me acuerdo… lo que si se es que es muy sensible.

La chica rió.

-Yo no nací con cola, pero nací con esas pecas.

-No se ven mal… se ven bien.

-Gracias.

-Por lo menos no son lunares de pelo, ¡eso si no sería curioso, sería horroroso!

Ambos niños rieron a carcajadas

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué naciste con ellas y fuiste diferente a los demás?

-Si lo sé- murmuró Airene y bajó la mirada –pero no es nada gratificante saberlo y recordarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy grave?

-No mucho, pero es una gran responsabilidad- miró al cielo, para luego abrazar una esfera -Debo suponer que tu padre en la tierra no se llama Kakarotto, ya que ese es el nombre que le asignaron cuando él nació. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi padre se llama Gokuh.

-Gokuh- repitió la niña y volteó a verlo -¿Y tu madre?

-Chichi.

Airene sonrió.

-Suena divertido.

-¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?

-Fallecieron hace veintiséis años.

-¿Veintiséis años?- se extrañó Gohan –Entonces… tu… tu… ¿tú tienes la misma edad de mi papá?

-Eso parece.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Al igual que a tu padre, a mi me iban a enviar a un planeta distante para colonizarlo en el futuro, y mi nave salió minutos después del impacto del meteorito en el planeta Veyita, y por el impulso de la explosión mi nave se estrelló contra la nave del Gran Freezer: ellos se dieron cuenta de que algo había estrellado la nave, y dentro de ella yo seguía con vida pero en estado inconsciente. Entonces, me llevaron a una junta médica quienes para mantenerme con vida tuvieron que dejarme en criogenia avanzada, y ese proceso retrasaba mi crecimiento. Pero al pasar veinte años, reaccioné del coma profundo, y regresé a la vida.

Al igual que Vegeta, había algo en esa historia que a Gohan no lo convencía de a mucho, pero prefirió no debatirlo en esos momentos.

-Eso quiere decir que biológicamente tienes la edad de mi papá, pero físicamente eres de cinco años.

Airene asintió.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿ustedes por qué buscan las esferas del dragón?

Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella.

-Para revivir a mi maestro Piccoro y que las esferas de la tierra vuelvan a nacer.

-No comprendo que tiene que ver una cosa con otra.

-Yo te explico: mi maestro es la mitad de la esencia de Kamisama que es nuestro dios y quien creó las esferas del dragón de la tierra. Si alguno de los dos muere, el otro también sufre la misma consecuencia. Entonces, Cuando Nappa y Vegeta llegaron a la Tierra mataron a mi maestro.

-Y eso provocó que su dios muriera y que sus esferas ya no funcionaran- completó Airene, y su interlocutor asintió –Ya veo: desean que su dios y su maestro nuevamente vivan y así sus esferas cobrarán vida, para no tener que recurrir a las de Namek con sus deseos futuros.

La joven reaccionó.

-Entonces, si el Gran Freezer llega a matar al namekuseiyin que creo las de este planeta, su deseo no se cumplirá… ni el de Vegeta… ni él de ustedes.

-Por eso es que Kuririn fue hasta donde el Gran Patriarca para que nos revele la clave para poder usarlas antes de que eso ocurra.

-_Vaya predicamento. Ahora ¿Qué hago?_- pensó la niña –_No puedo confabularme con ellos porque eso sería rebelarme; pero sus intenciones son altruistas, no como él deseo egoísta del Gran Freezer y el del Vegeta que es poseer vida eterna._

Gohan se acercó a una pequeña charca de agua a un costado de la nave, para ver como lucía y balbuceando unas palabras de aliento, empezó a entrenar para demostrar lo que había dicho.

En ese momento, lo interrumpió Vegeta.

-¡Enano! Tu amigo dijo que estaría de regreso pronto- le comentó con los brazos cruzados mirando al cielo –Se está demorando.

-Eso veo.

-Voy a seguir descansado; me avisas cuando él llegue.

-Está bien- murmuró Gohan y el príncipe de los saiyayins levitó.

-Mikan, vigila las esferas del dragón: por mucho que estemos en tregua, no confío en ellos.

-Okey- le contestó la chica y Airene miró al terrícola con recelo.

-¿Le dirás?- preguntó con doble sentido.

-¿Las cuidaras?- le cuestionó el hijo de Gokuh.

Ambos rieron.

:::::::::::::::::::

Cuando regresó Kuririn en compañía de Dende, aprovecharon la oportunidad de que Vegeta estuviese dormido para convocar a Sheng Long; el único problema… era Airene.

-Por favor, Airene- le decía Gohan a manera de súplica –Necesitamos las esferas… ayúdanos.

La niña sostenía entre sus manos la esfera de 4 estrellas que la rana Giniu quería alejar.

-Me metería en un gran problema con el Gran Freezer si dejo ustedes pidan su deseo primero que él.

-¡Él lo puede pedir después!- exclamó el pequeño niño, evitando decirle que después de que las esferas recuperaran su magia al cabo de un año –No seas así.

–Nosotros no pensábamos encontrarnos con Freezer en este viaje- intervino Kuririn para tratar de convencerla -Solo buscamos la manera de revivir a quienes fallecieron en nuestro planeta por culpa de Vegeta y Nappa, pero las cosas se han complicado por la presencia de tu mentor, ya que él nos como una amenaza para cumplir su deseo, y no como guerreros que queremos desafiarlo a una batalla.

-Pero eso no es lo que piensa Vegeta- le dijo la niña, recordando las palabras del príncipe.

-Vegeta es Vegeta y nosotros somos nosotros- se defendió el chico budista –El hecho de que estemos en tregua es algo difícil de explicar.

Airene meditó

-¿Es cierto que él puede pedir el deseo después?

-Créenos, por favor- le suplicó Gohan.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, señorita-intervino Dende para tratar de convencerla –El patriarca está muy enfermo y en cualquier momento puede fallecer; si el fallece, ninguno de ustedes podrá pedir el deseo que quieren.

-_¡Claro!-_ pensó la pequeña –_Si ellos piden su deseo primero, las esferas de la tierra renacerán y si estas dejan de funcionar, el Gran Freezer tendrá una segunda oportunidad con las esferas de ese planeta para pedir su deseo. Aunque no debería permitir que el Gran Freezer pida su deseo, porque si lo hace… se deshará de mí._

-¡Airene!- exclamó Gohan.

-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!- se quejó, haciéndole caso al último pensamiento de su mente, para salvar su vida –Los voy a ayudar.

Y efectivamente, los cuatro alejaron a las esferas de la nave nodriza para convocar a Porunga y pedir el deseo de revivir a Piccoro y Kamisama. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Freezer se venía acercando, y apresuraron al pequeño namekuseiyin para solicitar aquella petición de revivir a un fallecido inmigrante de aquel planeta radicado en la tierra. Gohan miró a Airene para saber su reacción ante el hecho de que se acercaba su mentor y esta le tranquilizó.

-Descuida- le calmó –Tengo una idea: yo me esconderé antes de sentir su presencia y ustedes se inventarán que me amordazaron y me quitaron las esferas del dragón junto con Vegeta.

-¡Ahora sí!- masculló Kuririn -¿Eres cómplice y quieres que nos auto-delatemos con una mentira para salvarte a ti?

La chica hizo una mueca divertida y de pronto el cielo se oscureció. Lograron pedir el deseo, cuando Porunga les dijo que las esferas podían concederles dos deseos más, a lo que los chicos aprovecharon dicha oportunidad para traer a Piccoro a Namek, ante la petición de este del más allá, con el fin de ayudarles en la batalla con Freezer.

Por otro lado, el fuerte ki del hijo de King Cold despertó a Vegeta, y al notar la oscuridad del firmamento y no encontrar a ninguno de los dos niños por los alrededores custodiando las esferas del dragón, supuso que se habían ido a invocar al famoso Sheng Long sin avisarle.

-¡Maldita sea!- recriminó el momento y levitando con rapidez, llegó ante ellos.

Colérico y con un enfado mortal, a Gohan se le escapó que aún quedaba un deseo por cumplir, para tratar de apaciguar la molestia de aquel saiyayin, a lo que Kuririn lo reprendió por haber dicho eso. Y dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, Vegeta pidió que le cumplieran el deseo de ser inmortal como única medida de enfrentar a Freezer, a lo que después de una larga vacilación, Kuririn le ordenó a Dende hacerle caso a príncipe de los saiyayins.

En todo momento, Gohan miraba de soslayo a la pequeña para saber cómo reaccionaba ante el hecho de que estaba ayudando a los enemigos de su padre; la joven se dio cuenta y le tranquilizó, susurrándole que en esos momentos era un actor neutral en el conflicto, dándole a entender que no apoyaba a ninguno de los bandos. Ella lo hacía por conveniencia.

El joven namekuseiyin balbuceo en su idioma natal el deseo de la inmortalidad de Vegeta; pero el destino intervino para que no se concediera. Disipándose la presencia de aquel dragón celestial, el cielo volvió a la normalidad, cuando el chico de tez verde cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-El Gran Patriarca… ha fallecido- murmuró Dende con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de las recriminaciones de Vegeta para con los terrícolas, observó a la protegida de su superior con una mirada inquisidora, y la joven agudizó su mirada.

-¡Eres una traidora!- le farfulló con enfado –Parece que no fueras protegida del Gran Freezer.

-Mira quien lo dice- le respondió con sarcasmo para luego levitar –Yo me voy antes de que el Gran Freezer me vea con ustedes; iré a revisar a Kakarotto.

Y efectivamente, la chica se retiró del aquel sitio para estar pendiente de quien se recuperaba en la cámara de agua. Después de eso, llegó aquel a quien temía, y le demostró al primogénito del fallecido Rey Vegeta y a aquellos terrícolas lo fuerte que podía ser: se despojó de su armadura para transformarse en aquel que tenía un poder de un millón, según la escala de medición de fuerza de los scounters.

Y demostrando su fuerza con una violenta ráfaga, un tsunami inundó aquella zona, provocando un obvio temor en la niña que "cuidaba" de Gokuh en la nave maestra de su padre.

-_¿Qué… que es esa fuerza tan poderosa?- _pensó la chica, aferrándose a una mesa cercana ante el temblor que sentía _-¿Será una demostración de fuerza del Gran Freezer?_

En ese momento, Gokuh dejó escapar varias burbujas de la mascarilla de oxígeno al interior de la máquina, y Airene observó los niveles de recuperación en la pantalla digital.

-Aun faltan unos minutos para que esté curado completamente- murmuró para luego mirarlo -_¿Estaré actuando correctamente? ¿Será que el Gran Freezer si podrá derrotarlos?_

El hombre se percató de que alguien lo observaba y abrió uno de sus ojos, manteniendo su gesto de preocupación por el gran ki que sentía. Con un gesto en vaivén, saludó nuevamente a la niña y esta le sonrió.

-Para ser saiyayin es un hombre muy tranquilo, se le nota en su ki- comentó la chica y se alejó, acercándose a una ventana –_Ojalá no le hayan dicho nada a mi padre sobre mi ayuda para convocar a Porunga._

Unos minutos más tarde, Gokuh se recuperó y a manera de agradecimiento por haber estado al pendiente de él durante su recuperación, invitó a la péquela al lugar donde Freezer estaba luchando, ya que aquel terreno era inestable. Y llegando al encuentro de los que combatían, el hijo de King Cold agudizó su mirada al ver en brazos de quien había aparecido a su "ahijada", buscando una buena razón para no castigarla por haber descuidado las esferas del dragón y estar del lado de unos desconocidos.

Ante el carácter imponente que estaba manifestando el hermano menor de Raditz al dialogar con el supuesto gobernante del universo, Piccoro, Kuririn y Gohan notaron la actitud de aquel guerrero saiyayin, sintiendo que había algo extraño en ella. El chico de puntos budistas miró a la chica de cabello grisáceo.

-¿No le habrás dado algo extraño, o sí Airene?- le murmuró el mejor amigo del padre de Gohan.

La aludida negó con serenidad, para luego reconocer en la distancia a aquella criatura blanca con púrpura.

-_Así que esa es tu última transformación, padre_- pensó algo nerviosa, reconociendo en la mirada de su mentor su enojo ante una posible desobediencia.

-_¿Por qué estás con ellos?_- pensó Freezer al ver a su ser adoptado y agudizó la mirada –_¡Qué importa! Solo espero que te mantengas al margen de todo esto hasta el momento que tenga que usarte._

Acto seguido, Gokuh tuvo un pequeño encuentro con el hermano de Coola y en su agonía, Vegeta dedujo que por la actitud tan "fría" con la que había llegado Kakarotto, posiblemente se trataba del SSJ y trató de intimidar a Freezer, logrando que aquel ser acabara con su existencia en un solo golpe directo al corazón, pero antes de morir… el príncipe saiyayin le contó a su homólogo de sangre como Freezer había acabado con su raza y como les había pagado después de haber sido "serviles" ante su mandato.

Algo, al interior de Airene se cohibió, y se llevó las manos a la boca sintiendo nauseas por lo que había presenciado y escuchado. Mirando a su padre putativo con fijeza y en un tono de reproche, este entendió su mirada y de manera circunspecta le dio a entender que más tarde le explicaría los motivos de aquella decisión.

Mientras tanto, la chica no se atrevía a regresar con aquella criatura de mirada fría y distante, permaneciendo al lado de Gohan y sus conocidos, mientras presenciaban en la distancia aquel enfrentamiento decisivo.

Piccoro era el tercero en la lista en caer inconsciente, y un Gohan preocupado no supo cómo reaccionar, cuando de repente el amigo de su padre fue elevado por los cielos de manera involuntaria, y gritando a manera de piedad… explotó. Con la muerte de Kuririn a manos de Freezer, se desató el despertar de un poder desconocido para Gokuh… y a raíz de ello, el despertar de Airene como el don defensivo de esa fuerza.

Arrodillada y con las manos en la cabeza, aturdida por haber presenciado la explosión de un ser humano (algo demasiado ruin y miserable), un latido muy fuerte sintió la pequeña en su corazón, provocando un eco en todo su metabolismo; de repente, el iris de sus pupilas se mimetizaron con la cornea tornando los ojos grises en un verde turquesa, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Gohan trató de levantar a la pequeña de su letargo, obedeciendo la orden de su padre de retirarse de aquel lugar junto con la niña y su maestro, cuando la voz de Freezer lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso lejos de aquí con ella, enano- le amenazó la criatura y Gokuh insistió

-¡Váyanse, Gohan! No te dejes intimidar por él.

Y los dos niños y el namekuseiyin se alejaron rápidamente, cuando Freezer reaccionó para evitar que el pequeño se llevara a aquella mujer, siendo interrumpido por Gokuh en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alejándose de aquella escena, Airene entrecerraba sus ojos cayendo en un sueño extraño, mientras Gohan llevaba a su maestro de sus brazos.

-_¿Era.. él?_- pensaba, observando a Gokuh desvanecerse en la distancia, para luego apoyar su mentón en el hombro del muchacho -_¿Es él a quien yo debo controlar?- _observaba hacia abajo las vastas mesetas en forma de isla de aquel planeta distante -_Pero… su corazón es puro… no lo entiendo…_

Y la pequeña, se desmayó.

:::::::::::::::::::

Gohan estaba en búsqueda de Bulma –después de haber dejado a Airene y a Piccoro en la nave en la que había llegado Gokuh a Namek- recordando las palabras de aquella niña saiyayin que lo dejaron algo inquieto.

:::flasback:::

-Tengo que buscar a Bulma y regresar con mi papá.

-Yo voy contigo- le decía Airene, despertándose de aquel pequeño lapso de sueño.

-Es muy peligroso que vengas conmigo: recuerda que Freezer querrá acabar contigo después de haberlo traicionado.

-No lo digo por eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Busca a la persona que debes buscar, y cuando vengas con ella… yo te llevaré hasta tu padre.

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazme caso… yo te espero en esta nave…

:::fin flasback:::

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?- se preguntaba Gohan, cuando entre la ventisca y las piedras en el aire, encontró a Bulma.

-¡Te encontré!- exclamó Gohan y notó la figura femenina de la amiga de infancia de su padre en la distancia.

El pequeño descendió para encontrarse con ella, y retirarla rápidamente de aquel lugar peligroso.

Bulma se alegró al verlo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gohan! ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver!

-Veo que te encuentras bien, Bulma.

-¿Dónde se habían metido todo este tiempo? ¡Me dejaron sola! Estaba muy angustiada… ¿Dónde están los perezosos de Gokuh y Kuririn?

Gohan no supo que decirle.

-Ahora no es tiempo para hablar de eso- le evadió el tema –Tenemos que apresurarnos.

¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó la chica de cabello azul y de repente sonrió -¿Vamos hacia la nave de Gokuh, cierto? ¡Eso es una buena noticia! Podremos salir de aquí.

-Eso espero.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando con este planeta?

Minutos después llegaron a la nave y Bulma notó la presencia de la niña, manteniéndose en la entrada de la nave con cautela. Mientras, Airene le observó con interés puesto que hacía mucho tiempo no veía a una criatura del género femenino físicamente, a excepción de la madre de Gohan a través de la comunicación visual que sostuvieron un par de segundos ya perdidos en el tiempo.

-¿Quién es ella, Gohan?- le preguntó Bulma al hijo de Gokuh

-Se llama Airene - respondió el niño –La conocimos en la nave de Freezer.

-Mucho gusto, señorita- le saludo la niña con formalidad, dándole la mano para que ingresara al interior de la nave que estaba oscura.

La mujer de cabello azul le sonrió, y le dio la mano para dejarse guiar. Airene había sido astuta al ofrecerle ayuda cuando aquel niño de cabello negro le había dicho a la mujer que venía del mando con quien estaba enfrentándose para salvar sus vidas: no quería alarmar ni provocar explicaciones en esos momentos tan decisivos para todos.

-El gusto es mío, pequeña- le dijo y perdió el equilibrio, rodando hacia el centro de comando de la nave.

Cuando hubo más claridad en aquel espacio, Bulma se dio cuenta de la presencia de Piccoro, y se asustó, buscando una explicación de la presencia de ese namekuseiyin.

-¿Qué hace Piccoro aquí?- le preguntó al primogénito de su amigo de infancia, observándolo con ironía -¿Cómo llego?

-Lo revivimos con las esferas del dragón y le pedimos a Porunga que lo trajera para que nos ayudara a pelear contra Freezer.

-Mmmm- murmuró Bulma con desconcierto -Con razón el cielo se oscureció hace como una hora.

-Si… pero solo pedimos dos deseos…

-¿Cómo así dos deseos? ¿Es que acaso el Sheng Long de Namek puede cumplir más deseos.

-Si… exactamente.

¿Y qué pasó con el tercero?

-No se pudo cumplir; el Gran Patriarca falleció.

Bulma se puso triste

-Es una pena- comentó nostálgica y miró a Piccoro – Pero tuvieron una excelente estrategia al revivirlo, porque Kaioh Sama también revive, y las esferas de la tierra vuelven a surgir.

Gohan asintió.

-_No hay de qué preocuparse. Mientras Piccoro esté inconsciente no pasará nada._

_-_Airene… vámonos- le indicó Gohan y la aludido asintió.

-¿A dónde van?- les preguntó Bulma.

-Tengo que volver con mi papá- le indicó Gohan –Hay que buscarlo para irnos todos juntos.

Airene se despidió de Bulma con una reverencia y los dos niños levitaron, retirándose de aquel lugar.

-Ahora sí…llévame con mi papá.

La niña saiyayin le tomó de la mano, y colocando sus dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda sobre su sien, agudizó su mirada… desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::

En pleno enfrentamiento Gokuh – Freezer, Airene apareció de la nada junto con Gohan: apareciendo justo en la mitad de los dos contrincantes, la chica empujó al niño acompañante en dirección contraria al notar que se les acercaba una gran esfera de poder y alejándose del pequeño, formó un gran escudo alrededor del gran Freezer haciendo rebotar la manifestación de energía del guerrero saiyayin.

La chica observaba a Gokuh con seriedad, manteniendo su mano izquierda hacía delante; alrededor de su palma, pequeñas luces de color azul se alcanzaban a observar, bordeando con sutileza la mano de aquella niña.

El padre de Gohan estaba confundido, al igual que su primogénito.

-¿Qué… qué está pasando?- se preguntó confundido

-¡Papá!- exclamó Gohan acercándosele.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije claramente que se retiraran de este lugar!

-Tenía que ayudarte, papá.

-No puedes ayudarme, hijo. En planeta va a explotar en unos minutos y deben irse cuanto antes.

Mientras los dos familiares discutían, Airene se acercaba al gran Freezer con algo de nerviosismo.

-Airene, corazón… te demoraste en llegar para ayudarme - le decía con dulzura.

-Lo lamento, Gran Freezer- le dijo la niña -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Como veras, no estoy físicamente en óptimas condiciones.

-¿Por qué me ocultó todo lo que dijo Vegeta en su lecho de muerte?- le cuestionó con seriedad, recordando las últimas palabras del príncipe de los saiyayins -¿Por qué destruyó esa sociedad y me rescató solo a mí?

-Tu eres la única que valía la pena de esa miserable raza- se excusó el hermano de Coola –Merecían morir por su deslealtad.

-Que excusa tan ruin.

De repente, y sin darse cuenta, a la niña de seis años de edad el color de su iris empezaron a tornarse del mismo color que tenía el padre de Gohan, y su semblante cambiaba a un ceño fruncido y la mirada profunda, como quien se vuelve insensible y cruel ante cualquier sentimiento ajeno. El Gran Freezer notó inmediatamente el cambio de la pequeña y sonrió con un gesto maquiavélico.

-No es ruin, pequeña. Es la estrategia perfecta para que mis planes salgan a las mil maravillas.

-¿Cuáles planes?

-Uno de ellos… acaba de despertar.

Colocando su mano derecha estropeada por la pelea con el guerrero saiyayin en el rostro de aquella niña, balbuceo una frase imperceptible al oído humano y la joven suavizó su gesto, asintiendo a lo que había escuchado.

De repente, Gokuh se acercó a los dos interlocutores y nuevamente aquella criatura esquivó su golpe con una barrera de protección, y le arrojó en una milésima de segundo una esfera de poder que el padre de Gohan no pudo esquivar, mandándolo lejos.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Gohan preocupado y miró a Airene para juzgar su reacción -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estas ayudando a Freezer después de todo lo que escuchaste?

-Perdóname, Gohan- se excusó la chica –Pero esto es entre tu padre y yo…

El primer hijo de Chichi notó el color de ojos de la niña y comprendió que aquella mujer no estaba reaccionando como normalmente actuaba; había algo en ella que no encajaba, especialmente con ese cambio en su semblante pueril característico de aquella edad.

Gokuh recuperó la compostura, tratando de entender lo que pasaba con aquella aparición misteriosa.

¡Y el tiempo avanzaba!

-Saiyayin- le dijo la joven de cabello grisáceo al contrincante de su tutor –Aparezco frente a ti para encerrar nuevamente ese poder que acaba de despertar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó Gokuh con extrañeza.

-Vine… para llevar a cabo una misión, porque es mi destino.

-¿De qué misión estás hablando?

-La de contenerlo.

Gokuh se extrañó y Freezer se adelantó para seguir luchando contra aquel saiyayin.

-_¿Contenerme? ¿A qué se refiere?_- se preguntaba el nieto de Son Gohan mientras peleaba con el Gran Freezer.

Mientras, la chica unía sus manos a la altura de su pecho para emerger de su interior el don con el que el destino la había marcado.

Gokuh había mandado un kamehameja a su contrincante, asegurando con ese ataque que Freezer se debilitara, pero Airene se interpuso y haciendo un circulo con su mano derecha, contuvo con su mano el poder sin ninguna dificultad, desvaneciéndose entre su palma.

El "legendario" SSJ no lo podía creer, y de repente a la chica se le iluminó su mano derecha con un azul más intenso y de su sentido del tacto emergieron varios haces de luz del mismo tono a una gran velocidad, provocando un campo cóncavo alrededor del supersaiyayin, conteniéndolo antes de que se escapara.

El chico no podía respirar.

-Bien hecho, Airene- le felicitó su padre y la chica desapareció, para aparecer junto a quien había capturado.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Gohan con una preocupación mayor, e intentó atacar a aquella niña, pero su sentido de moral no se lo permitía -_¿Qué hago?_

-¡No te metas, Gohan!- le indicó su padre.

-Pero papá…

La chica le observó con serenidad, y tocó el escudo transparente que mantenía al padre de Gohan "preso", provocando un corto circuito y lastimando al guerrero de cabello rubio.

-¿Por qué… por qué me estas atacando?- le cuestionó Gokuh, y la chica alzó una ceja –Tu me cuidaste mientras me recuperaba de mis heridas y en tu rostro se ve que no eres mala persona, ¿por qué?

-No es nada personal… es el destino.

-¿El destino? Yo no creo en el destino…

Airene le observó con fijeza

-Vivir el presente… es lo único que me importa.

La chica intensifico el ataque, agachándose a la altura de quien estaba arrodillado en agonía.

-No lo entiendo… usted pudo esquivar "fácilmente" este ataque… ¿por qué se dejo atrapar?

-Para conocer tu nivel de pelea- contestó en un tono divertido, a pesar de estar en desventaja –Y déjame decirte que a tu corta edad, tienes un gran _ki_ de pelea en modo de defensa.

-Es la misma fuerza que usted está manifestando, solo que en sentido opuesto.

-Así que por eso Freezer te protegió de la destrucción del planeta Veyita- dedujo Gokuh en su escasa fuerza para conversar –Conocía tu gran poder y sabía que le serías útil en una circunstancia como esta.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando, Airene?- le gritó Freezer en la distancia -¡Duerme el poder del legendario super saiyayin! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo para escapar y no puedo posponer el tiempo de explosión de este lugar.

-¿Tiempo de explosión?- repitió Gohan y abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro -¿Acaso este tipo va a hacer explotar este planeta? _Con razón la tierra se estremeció y había fuertes ventiscas._

-Por favor, Airene… reacciona.

-¿Reaccionar?- se quejó la chica -¿Reaccionar sobre qué?

-No eres mala persona… si tu fueras mala persona, ya me habrías derrotado

-Lo estoy derrotando…

-Es mentira: tu escudo tiene la misma fuerza, no ha variado desde que me capturaste- le mintió para hacerla dudar.

-¡Airene! ¡Apresúrate! Debemos salir de aquí- le recordaba el Gran Freezer.

La chica incrementó el poder de contención, reduciéndose poco a poco la forma cóncava.

-Estoy para encerrar ese poder que acaba de manifestar- le aclaró, recordando el manuscrito de su sociedad muerta –Mi misión no es que usted muera.

-Tu no eres mala persona- le remembró Gokuh, notando la impaciencia de Freezer en la distancia –Freezer es una criatura más despiadada que yo, ¿serías capaz de hacerle daño a alguien que al igual que tu no es mala persona?- desvió un poco el tema de conversación el padre de Gohan.

La mujer saiyayin reaccionó, recordando que en su corta vida nunca le había puesto una mano encima a otro individuo para hacerle un mal.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerme daño?- le arguyó Gokuh.

La chica agudizó su gesto desafiante, divagando en las palabras que aquel saiyayin.

-¡No escuches las patrañas de ese tipo, Airene!- le gritaba Freezer en la distancia a la pequeña -¡Acaba con él!

-Es muy curioso que tengamos la misma mirada en estos momentos….- vaciló Gokuh, tratando de buscar un poco de aire en el espacio confinado en el que estaba prisionero, y tratando de endulzar el gesto de aquella pequeña al observarse en los ojos de la niña y notar el cambio de color en sus corneas –Debe ser porque estamos manifestando el mismo poder proveniente de un corazón tranquilo.

La niña de cabello castaño calló en cuenta de ese detalle.

-_Es cierto... ni Vegeta ni Nappa demostraron una manifestación física de poder parecido al que presenta Kakarotto, ¿será acaso porque su alma no tiene la tranquilidad mental que tiene este saiyayin? _

_-_Si somos tan parecidos… ¿crees que es justo que nos hagamos daño siendo de una misma raza?

-No, no es justo- respondió la chica, entrando en razón –Aunque Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta pensaban lo contrario.

El chico sonrió levemente ante el comentario de aquella pequeña.

-¡¿Airene?- gritó Freezer y la niña se impacientó, desvaneciendo aquel escudo del padre de Gohan

Gohan y Freezer quedaron sorprendidos ante la "rebelión" de la chica.

-¡Niña insolente!- le gritó Freezer -¡¿Qué crees que has hecho?

-Gran Freezer- le dijo Airene y volteó a verlo –Demuéstrame que eres más fuerte que este sujeto y derrótalo tu mismo: no me involucres en esta batalla que no tiene sentido.

De repente, la joven recibió una cachetada a manera de golpe, arrastrándola hasta el piso de aquel planeta, Gohan reaccionó y alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos, mirando con rabia a Freezer.

-¡No me vuelvas a contradecir una orden, pequeña ingrata!- le amenazó la criatura en su último estado de evolución –¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!

Mikan callaba mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras tan hirientes de quien la había protegido durante su corta vida.

-Si tu eres la encargada de contenerlo, ¿por qué me estas pidiendo a mí que lo derrote por ti?

La chica abrió sus ojos, y miró a su padre.

-Por qué no veo que exista una justificación para detenerlo- le contestó, escupiendo una bocanada de sangre.

-Airene- se preocupó Gohan y la puso en el suelo.

–_Hay algo en él que no tiene sentido…_- pensó la pequeña, y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos.

-¿Cómo no va a existir? ¡Es es el legendario supersaiyayin! ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente justificación para derrotarlo?

-Puede ser- tosía la chica –pero ese hombre tiene algo que lo hace diferente y por esa particularidad, considero que no soy yo la encargada de derrotarlo.

-Nunca me habías desobedecido, Airene- se quejó Freezer.

Mientras, Gokuh se recuperaba lentamente, respirando con fuerza todo el aire que podía contener sus pulmones.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, padre- contestó la chica.

Y ambos contendores, reanudaron aquella mítica pelea.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Gohan a Airene, sosteniéndola con desconfianza y a aludida asintió -El golpe que recibiste fue muy fuerte ¿estás segura que te sientes bien?

La niña se sinceró y negó, aguantando el dolor de aquella cachetada.

-Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera con tu padre, Gohan- se excusó, mirando el enfrentamiento de las dos criaturas en los cielos –Pero es mi sentido de existencia.

-¡Gohan!- le gritó su padre en la distancia -¡Váyanse de aquí antes de que este planeta explote! ¡Regresen a la tierra!

-¿Y tú, papá?- le preguntó su hijo.

-Trataré de regresar antes de que ustedes se vayan…

-Pero estamos muy lejos de la nave y nos demoraríamos mucho tiempo- murmuró Gohan mientras Airene se recuperaba de aquel golpe imprevisto –¿Sería mucho pedirte que regresemos con Bulma de la misma manera que aparecimos aquí?- le pidió el chico a la mujer malherida, recordando cómo habían llegado a ese lugar.

-Claro que no, Gohan- decía con voz entrecortada la niña y se llevó los dos dedos de su mano a la sien.

Derramando un par de lágrimas al ver al Gran Freezer, Airene se despidió de aquel que la había cuidado durante todo ese tiempo, deseando que pudiera salvarse del destino que le esperaba. Y en un santiamén, los dos niños desaparecieron de aquel sitio, para aparecer en la nave donde Bulma se encontraba.

Aquel vehículo de transporte interestelar se hundía de a poco, por las placas de tierra que se agrietaban a causa del colapso que se avecinaba; la hija del Dr. Briefs estaba impaciente porque no aparecían los dos niños, cuando aparecieron en frente de ella y la joven saiyayin trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-¡Al fin llegan!- se quejó Bulma y miró a Gohan -¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Todavía está luchando con Freezer.

El suelo se movió provocando un pequeño terremoto, sacudiendo a los allí presentes, y la mujer de cabello azul se aferro al espaldar de la silla de mando de la nave.

-Si nos quedamos más tiempo no podremos despegar- dijo Bulma y tecleando para activar la secuencia de vuelo, el pequeño hijo de su amigo de infancia la detuvo a manera de súplica.

-No podemos irnos hasta que no regrese mi papá.

-No te preocupes tanto, Gohan. Tu padre se las arreglará para salir de este lugar… confía en él.

Mientras, Airene se sentaba en el suelo, tratando de recuperar un poco de energía perdida, sin percatarse que sus ojos regresaban a su color natural.

-Por favor… esperémoslo unos minutos… por favor.

Bulma accedió, pero pasaron los minutos y Gokuh no aparecía. El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y Gohan se desesperó, decidiendo buscar a su padre; pero regresó al cabo de otro lapso, bastante decepcionado.

Y justo en aquel instante, aparecieron en un bosque bajo un sol radiante, notando el ambiente y el cambio de clima.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?- se preguntó Bulma y buscó con la mirada a la pequeña que la acompañaba, cuando Airene le tomó la mano.

-Estoy aquí- le indicó dulcemente y observó aquel lugar con gran admiración.

-¡Bulma!- le gritó Gohan desde la copa de un frondoso árbol y se acercó a la mujer.

Ambos se regalaron un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Airene sonreía al ver nuevamente a aquel niño que había sido condescendiente con ella y le había apoyado de forma incondicional.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Airene?

-Si.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto tiempo?- le cuestionó Bulma y el aludido se disculpó.

-Tenía que buscar a mi papá.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Airene mirando aquel paisaje tranquilo y acogedor.

-Esto no parece Namek- comentó Gohan.

-Que extraño- agregó Bulma –Si yo estaba dentro de la nave esperándolos… ¿cómo es que llegamos aquí de la nada?

-Y la nave no se ve por ningún lado- observó el pequeño y se percató que habían varios namekuseiyins a su alrededor, bastante confundidos -¿Namekianos? ¿Qué… qué está pasando?

-¡Gohan!- le llamó Piccoro en la distancia y el pequeño reconoció la voz, acercándose a su maestro.

Mientras, entre todos trataban de entender que había sucedido y por qué habían llegado a la Tierra. Además, se percataron de que Vegeta también había revivido y enviado al mismo planeta, y su aire de soberbia de orgullo estaban peor que antes, al darse cuenta de que Gokuh y Freezer iban a destruirse entre ellos, quedando solo él como el más fuerte de todos.

Airene miraba al príncipe saiyayin con algo de recelo y desconcierto.

-_Con razón mi padre le molestaba ese orgullo_- pensó la niña.

En la distancia, una nave Hoy Poi # 339 se acercaba con paso lento hacia ellos. Al aterrizar y abrirse la compuerta principal, de un salto una mujer de atuendos asiáticos y cabello recogido abandonó el automotor alado para avanzar rápidamente al encuentro de su primogénito, abrazándolo con fuerza y revisando que nada malo le hubiese pasado.

-Calma, mamá- le indicaba Gohan algo apenado –Estoy bien

-No me pidas que me calme, Gohan- le indicó su madre colocando sus manos en el rostro del pequeño para que este la mirara con detenimiento –Nunca me he separado de ti por tanto tiempo… te extrañé muchísimo.

Airene veía aquella escena con algo de nostalgia, remembrando que alguien muy cercano a ella había fallecido: alguien, que a pesar de las vicisitudes, fue quien la cuido y le brindó todas las comodidades de alguien protegido.

Como era de esperarse para los que venían en esa nave acompañando a Chichi (que fueron el Dr. Briefs, Puar y Oolong), quedaron sorprendidos con la presencia de la niña de ojos color gris claro

-Ella se llama Airene- les presentó Bulma a los demás, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la infante –Y la rescatamos del planeta Namek. Espero que se lleven bien con ella.

Los dos animales humanoides se acercaron para darles la mano en señal de saludo, y la niña les contestó con la misma calidez y amabilidad, sintiendo una gran simpatía por ambos, al igual que por el hombre de mayor edad y por el abuelo materno de Gohan.

:::::::::::::::::::

En el poco tiempo de vivir en la Tierra, Airene miraba con éxtasis como la combinación de los gases que hacían posible la vida en aquella parte del universo, mezclado con el proceso evolutivo de la misma, hacían posible una conjugación maravillosa de fauna y flora.

-Este lugar… es hermoso- le murmuró a Gohan que la acompañaba, y este sonrió.

-Lo sé… y hay zonas más lindas que esta.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con admiración la chica y su interlocutor asintió.

-Este es un ambiente artificial creado a semejanza de un bosque tropical- le indicó Gohan, observando con detenimiento aquella parte de la Corporación Capsula que tanto le gustaba –Esta es una de las grandes obras que ha hecho el señor Briefs.

-Ese señor es muy amable, y su esposa también.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces hay lugares más bonitos que este.

-Si claro: hay zonas boscosas, tundras, desiertos, sábanas…este planeta tiene una gran biodiversidad.

-Me gustaría poder conocerlos todos.

-Y los conocerás- contestó Gohan y suspiró hondo -Hoy es el día en que nuevamente podremos revivir a todos- dijo, cambiando de tema

-¿Te refieres a Kuririn y a los que fallecieron cuando Vegeta vino a este planeta?

-Si… y también a mi padre.

La chica dudo.

-No lo sé, Gohan… pero tengo un presentimiento con relación a tu papá.

-Un, ¿presentimiento?

-¡Airene, Gohan!- les llamó Oolong en la distancia –Ya van a comenzar.

Y los dos niños lo siguieron.

:::::::::::::::::::

(27/03/2012)

NOTAS AUTORA: ¿Y bien? Espero haya quedado bien este comienzo de capitulo al ser la primera y más importante saga para mi querida Airene, producto de mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no había podido plasmar en una buena historia sus intervenciones en la obra de Toriyama con el fin de respetar el guión original. Gracias a los avances de internet, ahora puedo detallar sus diálogos y sus actuaciones, con el propósito de no "dañar" tanto el guión original. Siempre suelo ser así con mis historias de personajes inventados XD.

Ahora si, a proceder con su vida… en la saga de los androides y la de cell. ¿Y la saga de Garlick Junior? Me parece una saga tan aburridora que ni me inmuté por escribir algo en ella. ¡Es más! Sacaré el pretexto de que Mikan aprovecho ese tiempo para visitar varias zonas del mundo de DB que fue afectada estando lejos de sus conocidos.


	3. SAGA ANDROIDES Y CELL

**SAGA PREVIA DE LOS ANDROIDES**

**UN DÍA DE AGOSTO DEL AÑO 764**

Cuando aquel misterioso guerrero de cabello violeta destruyó a Mecha Freezer y a su padre, invitó a los allí presentes que lo acompañaran a esperar a Gokuh, que aparecería en cierta coordenada en aproximadamente tres horas. Con un poco de desconfianza, todos siguieron al muchacho y se detuvieron en el lugar donde este manifestó que iba a aparecer el padre de Gohan.

No fue fácil para la niña que los acompañaba darse cuenta que su padre había vivido a aquella mítica pelea: muchos sentimientos encontrados entraron en conflicto en su corazón, pero debía ser fuerte y tener presente que estaba viviendo una vida llena de paz y del sabiduría que siempre había anhelado, además del privilegio de saber que estaba experimentando por vez primera lo que era el sentido de una familia.

Sacando una capsula Hoi Poi de tipo refrigerador, invitó a los allí presentes a una bebida mientras esperaban. Bulma, Gohan y Airene fueron los primeros en adelantarse y tomar confianza de aquel muchacho de aspecto sereno. Trunks sonrió al percatarse de que efectivamente ellos tres hubiesen sido los primeros en ser "descomplicados" y haberle tomado confianza… precisamente ellos tres.

En su presente, ellos eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido a aquel nefasto incidente. ¡Claro! Con el don de defensa de Airene –que no lo tenía del todo entrenado- pudieron salvarse, pero a la chica en su época le había quedado un trastorno mental por el sentido de culpa de no haber protegido a los demás, el cual se fue superando poco a poco con la ayuda de su madre y el de su maestro.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Gokuh, todos permanecían en silencio cada uno apartado de cada quien.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?- le cuestionó Airene a Gohan, viendo la armadura de los subordinados de su padre.

-Es cómodo para mí- le respondió Gohan.

-Me trae recuerdos que quiero olvidar- comentó la chica, y Gohan le dio la razón.

-No me percaté de eso.

-Tranquilo. No es tu culpa- se mofó en una mueca divertida.

-¿Te ha ido bien con la familia de Bulma, Airene?- le preguntó Kuririn

-Muy bien- contestó la aludida –Sus padres son muy buenos conmigo, tanto así que me registraron como su hija.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kuririn y observó a Bulma.

-Airene le cayó muy bien a mis padres- contestó la chica, que usaba en ese momento un vestido rojo de rayas y diadema azul –Y ellos le tomaron mucho aprecio en este corto tiempo, así que decidieron adoptarla- Bulma le frotó el cabello a la niña.

-Es decir que ahora eres Airene Briefs- agregó Gohan –¡Felicidades!

La chica sonrió.

En ese momento, escucharon a Vegeta quejarse porque aquel chico extraño que se podía convertir en supersaiyayin lo observaba a cada rato con sigilo.

Una hora después, Gokuh llegó y conversó en privado con Trunks, y se despidió de todos desde su capsula del tiempo "Hope". Después de eso, mil y un cuestionamiento le hicieron a padre de Gohan sobre la forma como se había salvado de aquella explosión, y les explicó la manera y el motivo por el cual no había llegado antes a la Tierra.

Dando una demostración de una nueva técnica aprendida, todos observaron con sorpresa cómo de la nada Gokuh traiga consigo las gafas de sol de su maestro Roshi, y la pequeña niña ahí presente recordó esa antigua técnica: Shunkan Idō

-Tú no pareces sorprendida, Airene- le dijo Bulma a la niña.

-Es porque yo conozco esa técnica.

-¿Lo conoces?- exclamaron varias personas al unísono, y la chica asintió.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Gohan -¿Y la sabes hacer?

-Si claro, pero con una gran diferencia: mi poder de tele transportación maneja otro parámetro de movimiento que es el de lugares: yo puedo ir a cualquier lugar de este espacio mientras yo haya estado en él o tenga una referencia fotográfica.

En ese momento, el bisnieto de Son Gohan recordó que esa técnica ya la había visto, cuando estaba junto con la niña en el planeta de su maestro, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y desesperación, no le dio importancia al hecho, hasta ese momento.

No por algo el padre de Gohan y la mujer saiyayin estaban destinados a ser parte de la leyenda SSJ: fuerza y defensa. ¡aprendiendo de forma involuntaria las mismas técnicas!

-¿Y la pueden enseñar?- preguntó Kuririn.

Gokuh y Airene se observaron, conociendo la respuesta.

-No es posible- respondió apenado el nieto de Son Gohan.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Yamcha.

-Como lo explico… mmmm…- vaciló Gokuh y miró a Airene -¿Me podrías ayudar dando la explicación?

-Claro que si- dijo la niña y observó a los amigos de Kakarotto -Solo un maestro Yardrat puede enseñar la técnica a un ser de otra raza, porque ellos activan una zona del cerebro que es la que puede permitir a otras criaturas asimilar dicho movimiento de energía en tan poco tiempo.

-Ya veo- murmuró Kuririn.

-Devuélvele las gafas de sol al maestro ahora que regreses, Kuririn- le dijo Gokuh, devolviéndole los anteojos.

-Recuerden la fecha en la que nuevamente nos encontraremos para esa batalla- les recordó Piccoro.

Después de dicha advertencia que se prepararán arduamente para el enfrentamiento de los androides del Dr. Gero, cada guerrero se entrenó por su propia cuenta.

**SAGA DE LOS ANDROIDES**

**12 DE MAYO DEL AÑO 767 **

Alrededor de las 9 a.m. de aquel 12 de Mayo, Gokuh y sus acompañantes saludaron en la distancia a Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Airene y Bulma… y cuál no sería la sorpresa de Kuririn y Gohan al ver a un pequeño bebe en brazos de la mujer de mayor edad.

-Tiempo sin verte, Airene- le saludó el mejor amigo de Gokuh y la chica sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo, Kuririn.

-¿Te pintaste el cabello a cobrizo?- le preguntó Gohan al notar la tonalidad del pelo de su amiga.

-Quería probar un color diferente al ver que en la tierra suelen teñirse el cabello- le dijo y movió su cabello rojo corto en un corte de capa invertido (desde la base del cuello corto hasta caer al frente en mechones largo hasta la altura de su busto) –Fue sugerencia de Bulma.

-¿No crees que se le ve hermoso?- intervino su hermana mayor, sintiéndose orgullosa del cambio de look de la hija adoptiva de sus padres –Luce muy lindo con el color de sus ojos.

Gohan sonrió y asintió.

-Por cierto ¿seguiste practicando el control de tu poder?- le preguntó el hijo de Chichi.

-No mucho, Ve… -se detuvo, recordando que el príncipe saiyayin le encomendó no decirle a nadie sobre su capacidad para transformarse en super saiyayin puesto que esa era una sorpresa -… vera: sólo en los entrenamientos que tuve contigo y con tu padre, es que podía avanzar.

Con el entrenamiento de Vegeta fuera de la tierra para poder transformarse en super saiyayin con el fin de que su envidia no carcomiera su orgullo, la chica pudo haber aprovechado para sacarle partido al entrenamiento de su don de contención de fuerza; pero en vista de que él demoraba más tiempo fuera de órbita, visitaba al padre de Gohan para entrenar y así fortalecer aquella técnica especial que el destino le había encomendado.

En ese momento, Gokuh puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

-Debiste habernos visitado con más frecuencia- le objetó con dulzura.

-No es fácil cuando uno está estudiando, Sr. Gokuh - contestó la niña, dándoles a entender que había ingresado a una escuela y que como todo estudiante, sus obligaciones académicas le exigían mucho tiempo, y más en el instituto donde se encontraba matriculada –Nos exigen mucho.

-Más de lo que exige Chichi, no creo- ironizó el saiyayin, recordando lo estricta que era su esposa con ese tipo de cosas.

Gohan suspiró hondo porque en su interior también quería ir alguna vez a la escuela y conocer amigos para retroalimentar lo que sabía con ellos; estaba bastante agotado de la enseñanza en casa bajo el régimen autoritario de su madre.

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela en estos momentos?- le preguntó Gohan

-Pedí un permiso por el día de hoy- contestó Airene.

-Me causa mucha curiosidad ese bebe que tienes en los brazos, Bulma- intervino Kuririn con un gesto de sorpresa -¿Así que siempre formalizaste las cosas con Yamcha?

El aludido chasqueó la boca en señal de molestia.

-Ese niño no es mi hijo- objetó –Mas grande será su sorpresa cuando se enteren quien es el padre de esa criatura.

-¡Ja! Me imagino que tu debes ser hijo del gruñón de Vegeta, ¿o no, pequeño Trunks?- dijo Gokuh acercándose a su amiga de infancia para mirar al bebe con detenimiento.

Kuririn, Gohan y Airene se sorprendieron, al igual que la madre del bebe.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Gokuh?- le preguntó la chica de cabello azul –Si yo iba a decirles para que se llevaran la sorpresa.

Gokuh se impacientó… ¡había cometido un error!

-Es que como tiene el rostro parecido a Vegeta, supuse que era de él… - intentó buscar un pretexto.

Piccoro movía la cabeza lentamente en señal de resignación, dando a entender que el padre de su alumno no sabía guardar un secreto.

-¿Pero es una casualidad que también supieras su nombre?- le cuestionó la chica.

-¡A lo mejor soy brujo y no me he dado cuenta!- exclamó de manera divertida, y Airene sonrió, sacando una conclusión.

-_Así que ese era el misterio de aquel muchacho saiyayin_- concluyó la hermana adoptiva de Bulma y observó al pequeño Trunks –_El es este bebe, que vino del futuro a advertirnos sobre estos androides. Y muy probablemente, le recomendó al señor Gokuh no decirles nada a los demás sobre quienes eran sus padres para no poner en riesgo su existencia. Con razón se podía transformar en saiyayin._

-Tenemos que estar muy alerta- intervino Piccoro, recordándole a los demás para qué habían venido.

-Bulma, estar aquí es muy peligroso, y más si traes a un bebe- le indicó Gokuh.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó su amiga –Yo solo quiero ver a esos androides: apenas los vea, me iré.

-Aún así es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Kuririn.

-Descuida- le respondió Airene –Yo la cuido si llega a pasar algo.

Y esperaron por el lapso que les había advertido aquel muchacho, cuando escucharon una explosión en la distancia. Era la nave del chico robusto que les había traído las semillas del ermitaño del maestro Karim. Y vieron descender a dos personas muy rápidamente a la ciudad.

-Debemos buscar a esos androides con la mirada- dijo Piccoro.

-Como son robots, no se les puede ubicar por el _ki_ porque no están vivos- agregó Gohan y todos cayeron en razón.

Acto seguido, Gokuh mandó a Gohan a buscar a Yayirobe en el mar y le encomendó a Airene que no se moviera de ese lugar, para que protegiera a Bulma y al bebé de cualquier percance. Piccoro, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Kuririn y él se retiraron rápidamente, en busca de aquellas criaturas de poder particular.

Después de haber rescatado al amigo de infancia de su padre, Gohan lo llevó junto con las dos mujeres y se retiró, para alcanzar a su padre y a los demás, notando que Gokuh no estaba peleando adecuadamente por los primeros síntomas de su cardiopatía, siendo derrotado muy fácilmente por # 19. Quien lo salvó de aquel predicamento fue un Vegeta más orgulloso y engreído, porque había alcanzado el mismo nivel que Kakarotto: el de un super saiyayin.

Mientras tanto, Bulma en su afán de conocer a los androides, le pidió a Airene que con su poder de defensa los resguardara en el camino –como una manera de entrenar su poder- a lo que la chica accedió, a consta de las represalias de Yayirobe. Y como todos sabrán, se encontraron con los demás y con aquel chico del futuro… también reconociendo al androide de cabello blanco que luchaba con ellos.

-Estoy segura que ese androide es el Dr. Gero- le dijo a los demás, calmando el llanto del pequeño Trunks.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestionó Kuririn

-Una cara tan famosa en el campo científico no se olvida: a pesar de sus ideas esquizofrénicas de dominación mundial y perfeccionismo, fue en su momento un personaje que aportó grandes ideas para el avance de la manipulación genética y el concepto de hibridación humano-robot.

-Creando a esos seres tan despreciables- agregó Trunks adulto y se enfadó.

-No pienso perder más el tiempo- intervino Piccoro -¿Cómo son físicamente esos androides a los que haces alusión, para buscarlos y derrotarlos?

El hijo de Bulma y Vegeta les dio los detalles de cada androide. De la misma manera, su madre dio las coordenadas de donde podría quedar el laboratorio del Dr. Gero, y Vegeta se adelantó, dejando a los demás atrás.

En ese momento, se enteraron por Piccoro que el chico del futuro se llamaba Trunks y era el bebe que cargaba Bulma en brazos. Para adelantarse y seguir al príncipe de los saiyayin, el maestro de Gohan le ordenó que llevara a la chica de vuelta a su hogar mientras ellos buscaban el laboratorio del científico de acuerdo a las instrucciones que habían escuchando.

Cuando ellos se fueron, apareció Airene llevando a Yayirobe.

-¿Qué me perdí?- le preguntó a su pequeño amigo.

-Muchas cosas, Airene. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Este chico tiene el ki muy imperceptible: se me hizo complicado ubicarlo después de esa ráfaga de viento.

-Vámonos de aquí- sugirió con desespero el aludido y se retiraron de aquel lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::

-¿Vas bien, Gohan?- le preguntó Airene volando a su lado, al ver que el chico llevaba en su espalda al muchacho de mirada seria y a su hermana mayor en brazos -¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Voy bien, Airene. Gracias- le agradeció el chico.

-Irías más cómodo si Bulma se ubica en la espalda de ese muchacho.

-Para tu información, yo tengo un nombre- le espetó el chico con una mirada de pocos amigos –Me llamo Yayirobe.

-Okey…

-Pienso lo mismo, Gohan- intervino Bulma y le sugirió al chico que se detuviera para que con ayuda de Airene, esta se pasara a la espalda del chico robusto –Así estoy mucho mejor.

En ese momento, el hijo de Gokuh quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Airene, reanudando la marcha.

-Estoy algo preocupado por mi papá- contestó meditabundo –En todo este tiempo se olvidó de esa medicina y por eso perdió la pelea con uno de los androides.

-Con razón no lo veía con ustedes- dedujo la chica.

-¿Se puso mal del corazón, como lo dijo Trunks?- le preguntó Bulma, y Gohan asintió –Me imagino que Yamcha se lo llevó a tomar ese medicamento, ¿no es así?

-Si… ¿cómo supiste?

-Nah… intuición…- vaciló Bulma y colocó un gesto irónico –_¿Tu no cambias, eh Yamcha? _

Gohan miro a Airene y esta se encogió de hombros, cuando Yayirobe observó a la niña con detenimiento.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Yo no te había visto antes- le dijo, refiriéndose a la mujer saiyayin -¿Eres conocida de Gokuh y de los demás?

-Si- afirmó la chica -Yo vine en la misión del planeta Namek. Me llamó Airene.

-Ella estaba en el planeta de Piccoro cuando fuimos en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón de aquel planeta- le explicó Bulma.

-Pero no eres verde como Piccoro- objetó el chico y Gohan rió.

-Airene no es oriunda del planeta Namek, Yayirobe: ella pertenecía a la compañía de Freezer cuando la conocimos- le aclaró el pequeño que lo llevaba a cuestas.

-¡¿De Freezer?- se asustó Yayirobe, desestabilizando a Gohan y provocando que Trunks bebe se soltara de los brazos de Bulma.

La chica se asustó, gritando con fuerza el nombre del pequeño niño y Airene lo rescató en un santiamén, regresando con aquellos que acompañaban.

-Cuidado con tus reacciones, Yayirobe- le sugirió Bulma molesta, y le dio un golpe duro en la cabeza del chico –Me acabas de dar el susto más grande de mi vida.

Gohan y Airene sonrieron.

-Entonces eres uno de los secuaces de ese tipo- deducía el muchacho de aspecto tosco y observó con desconfianza a Gohan y Bulma -¿Ustedes que hacen con una persona como ella?- les preguntó.

-No soy secuaz de nadie, Yayirobe- le respondió Airene, sosteniendo a Trunks en brazos –Es una historia bastante extensa para contarla ahora.

El chico miró de reojo a Bulma.

-¿No me digas que también están haciendo un acto de caridad como lo haces con este tipo llamado Vegeta?- preguntó con sarcasmo, ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza.

-No hables sin fundamentos, Yayirobe- le objetó la mujer –Recuerda que él es el padre de Trunks y no creo que sea muy agradable que él se entere de que casi le provocas la muerte a su hijo.

Yayirobe se preocupó, suplicando clemencia a la chica para que no dijera nada, mientras a Gohan le surgía una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento, el bebé bostezó y Airene se lo pasó a su hermana para que ella lo durmiera en su regazo.

-Debemos acelerar, Gohan- le sugirió la chica y el aludido accedió.

**SAGA DE CELL**

Aquella llamada sorprendió mucho a Bulma: ¿Encontrar una nave de la Corporación Capsula bastante deteriorada en lo recóndito de un valle del Este? Contándole los pormenores a quien ahora era su hermana menor, lo divulgó a quienes piloteaban la nave que llevaba a Gokuh a Kame House, pidiendo que la acompañaran para descartar que fuese la misma aeronave que utilizó Mirai Trunks para llegar a su presente.

Airene pidió acompañarla y efectivamente, las dos mujeres se encontraron con Trunks y Gohan en el sitio en el que las coordenadas descritas por el llamante indicaban que se encontraban un prototipo de nave de la C.C., e inspeccionando la nave junto con la que portaba el primogénito de Vegeta en su capsula Hoi Poi, eran exactamente iguales. No obstante, la cubierta por la espesa capa de moho parecía haber traído "otro visitante" en su interior al percatarse todos de la presencia de dos conchas moradas que daban señales de un huevo, a lo que quedaron más confundidos.

-¿Y si hay animales ovíparos en la tierra que pongan esa clase de huevos?- se preguntó a si misma Airene, recordando los libros de texto –Esta demasiado rugoso.

-Yo no he visto uno así- agregó Gohan y él, y las dos chicas miraron hacia arriba, mientras Trunks seguía revisando el interior de la nave deteriorada –Es probable que el que abrió ese extraño agujero sea la criatura que nació de ese huevo.

Trunks revisó la información de vuelo de la nave, y le dijo a sus compañeros que la nave venía de tres años más delante de su línea de tiempo, llegando al presente de esta línea "original" un año antes de que él apareciera por primera vez ante ellos. Para ahondar en el tema, Bulma solicitó llevarse ambas máquinas del tiempo y la cáscara de aquel huevo extraño para estudiarlo, cuando Gohan aprovechó para decirle a ella y a Airene que todos estaban en Kame House mientras su padre se recuperaba y formaban una estrategia para vencer a los androides.

-¿Tres androides?- cuestionó la pequeña niña -¿Apareció un cyborg adicional?

Los dos hombres asintieron.

Trunks hizo un comentario sobre la pelea que tuvieron con los androides, cuando Gohan se percató de algo muy extraño en la distancia y convidando a sus amigos para que observaran lo que él veía, notaron la peculiar coraza de una criatura desconocida, notando que su interior aún estaba "fresco", lo que daba a entender de que la criatura apenas había eclosionado, y los tres guerreros se pusieron a la defensiva, mientras la pequeña estructuraba un campo de protección en su hermana mayor para evitar alguna calamidad. No obstante, se retiraron de aquel lugar al no presenciar amenaza alguna.

**17 – 21 DE MAYO**

Pasaron unos días, y Airene se mantuvo al margen de lo que sucedía. Volvió a su rutina escolar, y aquella tarde de mediados del mes se dio cuenta que Kuririn y Mirai Trunks trajeron consigo al androide No. 16 para repararlo. El Dr. Briefs pidió la ayuda de su hija adoptiva para que aprendiera los gajes de un futuro oficio, mientras los demás escuchaban con atención la propuesta de un Cell mejorado de realizar un torneo de artes marciales.

En ese espacio, el maestro Roshi recordó la historia del torneo de artes marciales desde el momento en que Gokuh había participado contándola con tanta concentración, que quedó solo en aquella sala con tan solo dos oyentes: el Dr. Briefs y Airene. Y fue así como la chica se enteró de la manera cómo el padre de Gohan se había enfrentado a los que ahora eran sus amigos y como ante la adversidad, siempre prevaleció su sentido de tolerancia.

Y como era de esperarse, Cell anunció el Torneo de Artes Marciales a todo aquel que tuviera la capacidad para poder derrotarlo, lo que provocó un vuelco de la comunidad al confiar en el poder y la fuerza del último ganador del torneo pasado: Míster Satán.

Ocurrió que en esos días previos al torneo, la mujer saiyayin había salido a renovar la matrícula del calendario B previa autorización de su traslado a una escuela de mayor exigencia académica, según recomendación de sus padres. Puar y Oolong aprovecharon para acompañarla a solicitud expresa que aquella chica.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, muchachos- les agradeció –Yo no conozco muy bien esta ciudad.

-Descuida, Airene- le dijo el gato que levitaba –Nosotros la conocemos bien porque aquí hay una sede del Parvulario de Transformación.

-¿Parvulario de Transformación?

-Si, es una escuela donde te enseñan a transformarse en una persona u objeto- agregó Oolong, recordando aquellas épocas de perversión.

-Ya veo.

Llegando al Instituto Orange Star – Sede Oeste, se dieron cuenta que había una extensa fila para la radicación de documentos por el proceso de matrícula e inscripción; la joven tomó un ficho que la alejaba casi cien turnos del que estaba en esos momentos, y algo decepcionada salió al jardín de aquel edificio para esperar fuera del hacinamiento de aquella oficina.

-Voy a comprar unos refrigerio mientras esperamos el turno de atención-sugirió Puar y se alejó, buscando donde conseguir el alimento y la bebida.

En ese momento dos chicas se sentaron en las bancas traseras, discutiendo un tema que a Airene se le hacía muy conocido.

-¿Escuchaste las noticias sobre el Torneo de Artes Marciales?- preguntó la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules a su amiga.

-Si- susurró la aludida de cabello negro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, y tomó un poco de jugo –Pero no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¡Cómo que no hay de qué preocuparse!- le reprocho la rubia -Ese monstruo ha hecho mucho daño: ha succionado poblaciones enteras y ahora lo que quiere es burlarse de la humanidad creyendo ser más fuerte que cualquier terrícola.

La hija de Toma se sorprendió ante las palabras de aquella mujer, al igual que Oolong, y se miraron circunspectos.

-Eso es verdad- susurró el cerdo humanoide a Airene, mientras esta veía a las dos mujeres de reojo.

-Es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que mi padre se presentará en ese torneo y acabará con ese monstruo- le recordó la pelinegra a su compañera -Mi papá es el único que derrotará a Cell

Airene y Oolong aguantaron una carcajada ante lo que había escuchado, ya que conocían el supuesto peleador que había salido en televisión hace un par de días; y llamaron la atención de aquella chica de aproximadamente diez años, a lo que la afectada se levantó del asiento ante la burla de quienes estaban al frente de su mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?- les preguntó en tono de reproche.

Airene se incorporó.

-No es nada, señorita- le dijo Mikan y se volteó a verla –Es solo que está usted muy confiada en la fuerza de ese peleador.

-¡Claro que estoy confiada!- le alegó, empuñando sus manos –Porque mi padre, el gran Míster Satán, ganó el torneo anterior y yo sé que él es muy fuerte y vencerá a ese monstruo llamado Cell.

-_Esa chica ni siquiera comprende el poder sobrehumano que tiene cell_- pensó Oolong.

-Videl, tranquilízate- le sugirió su compañera.

-Ustedes no conocen el verdadero poder de Cell- le dijo Airene con un gesto agudo y se levantó de aquel asiento –Y si tu padre es tan poderoso como dices, tendré que verlo en el torneo para cambiar mi opinión.

-¿"Verlo"?- puntualizó la hija del mencionado guerrero algo confundida.

-¿Ustedes estudian en este Instituto?- le preguntó Airene a la rubia y esta asintió –Pues nos veremos más adelante.

La mujer saiyayin se retiró, seguida de un Oolong a la expectativa, cuando Videl la detuvo con un llamado.

-¡Espera!- exclamó la niña de cabello azabache -¿Cómo así que "tendrá que verlo"? ¿Es que acaso usted va a participar?

-No hace falta- le dijo Airene –Ya que Cell a mí… no puede derrotarme- concluyó el mensaje y se retiró de aquel lugar, notando que Puar traía consigo los refrigerios.

Videl se llenó de enfado, mientras su compañera trató de calmarla. Aquella chica había heredado el carácter egocéntrico de su padre, y era de esperarse que estuviera orgullosa del poder de su progenitor, y escuchar un insulto acerca del entrenamiento de su familia le molestaba mucho.

-Esa chica lo que quieres es provocarte, Videl- le aseveró su compañera –No le prestes atención.

-Esa chica me las pagará por haberse burlado de mi papá- aseveró la pelinegra, tratando de tranquilizarse -Ella debe estar en el proceso de matrícula al igual que nosotras, Iresa- caviló la chica, mirándola desde la distancia -Ya verá que conmigo y con mi padre, nadie se mete.

-Airene, ¿no fuiste algo sarcástica y directa con esa chica?- le preguntó Oolong algo inquieto –Cuando estés estudiando te molestarán por las palabras que les has dicho.

-Pero son ciertas, ¿o no?

-Bueno…. Técnicamente si, pero ellas no lo entenderían.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Puar confundido.

-Después te explico- le respondió la mujer saiyayin, recordando el turno para el proceso de matrícula.

**22 - 23 DE MAYO**

La llegada de Paragus aquella mañana sorprendió a todos; Vegeta escuchaba con atención lo que aquel hombre de edad aparentemente mayor le decía a su príncipe, convenciéndolo bajo el pretexto de que un supuesto super saiyayin estaba amenazando el nuevo planeta Veyita. Obedeciendo a su orgullo como ser superior, accedió a la petición de aquel saiyayin para corroborar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Como era de esperarse, Trunks desconfiaba de aquella solicitud tan extraña y siguió a su padre, asegurándole a su madre que regresarían sanos y salvos. Junto a aquella mujer que cargaba un bebe en brazos, Airene observaba lo que ocurría, con cierta incomodidad a manera de presentimiento.

En esa misma semana, después de haber regresado de Neo Veyita, Gohan le explicó a la chica que era lo que había sucedido: consideraba que era necesario que lo supiera para que comprendiera que nadie, absolutamente nadie en este universo a excepción de ella era la persona destinada para controlar un poder saiyayin que se saliera de la capacidad de auto retención.

-Entonces, por eso Paragus decía que su hijo era el "Legendario" Super Saiyayin- resumió Airene tomando una bebida y observó al cielo.

-Pero…- musitó Gohan -¿Es posible que Broly sea el guerrero más poderoso, según la interpretación de la leyenda?

-No lo sé, Gohan- negó la joven moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza –El mito dice que aquel saiyayin que demuestre un poder inimaginable y un alma inquebrantable será el Legendario Super Saiyayin. Todos los saiyayin se pueden transformar en esa manifestación física de un nivel superior de pelea cambiando su tonalidad de cabello y el color de sus ojos; entonces, el hecho de que no puedas controlar ese nivel es lo que de pronto yo considero que los antiguos pobladores de Veyita llamaban "omnipotencia": la capacidad de ser indestructible.

-Es decir que ellos confundieron el hecho de no tener la potestad de poder controlar la fuerza física y mental con un guerrero de fuerza superior a la de un dios.

-Exactamente.

-Es por eso que tú reaccionaste aquella vez cuando mi padre se convirtió por primera vez en super saiyayin: él no tenía aún control sobre ese nuevo nivel de pelea que sentía, y era lógico que tú, ante el grado de amenaza, lo detuvieras.

-Pero ten presente que yo tampoco tenía control sobre mi destinado poder de contención, y era de esperarse de que hubiese sido una pelea improvisada por demostrar quién era más "fuerte"

-Que ironía.

Los dos chicos sonrieron.

-Paragus al final no fue un mal padre- reflexionó Airene apretando el recipiente de la bebida –Gastó su vida para controlar el poder de Broly, a pesar de las intenciones oscuras de dominación.

-¿Será que Paragus supo de tu existencia o de la leyenda?

-Es posible… pero pudo haber perdido la esperanza al darse cuenta que no quedaba con vida una mujer saiyayin con las características de mis palmas

En ese momento, Gokuh llamó a su hijo y a Airene para seguir entrenando, después de una larga siesta.

No podían perder el tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que se preparaban para aquel torneo inusual

**26 DE MAYO **

Los primeros en llegar al torneo de Cell fueron Vegeta y Airene. Ante la mirada incrédula de los que acompañaban a Míster Satán de que los que habían llegado iban a hacer estorbo, el periodista se acercó al saiyayin y le preguntó sobre sus intenciones, a lo que el aludido les respondió de forma grosera, mandándolo a que se alejara de él.

El peleador de cabello estilo afro se percató de la niña que acompañaba al hombre de atuendo azul y cabello extraño y se dirigió a ella.

-Este sitio es muy peligroso para ti, niña. Será mejor que te mantengas al margen.

Airene sonrió.

-Gracias por la recomendación, Míster Satán- le agradeció la niña –Pero quien debe mantenerse al margen, es usted y quienes lo acompañan.

El hombre se molestó.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte, al igual que tu acompañante?- le intimidó.

-Más fuerte que usted, si- contestó Airene con serenidad.

Cuando el resto de los convocados, llegaron al tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, los guerreros Z -reunidos en aquel inusual torneo- observaron el espectáculo tan superfluo de apertura de Míster Satán y sus dos supuestos "mejores" aprendices. De la nada, un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Airene, notando que la última creación del Dr. Gero la observaba con detenimiento, después de haber derrotado sin dificultades al hombre de cabello rizado negro, que había decidido pelear en primera instancia.

-Tienen un excelente as bajo la manga- decía el androide a los guerreros Z –Sólo hay una persona de entre ustedes a la cual no seré capaz de derrotar.

Algunos supusieron quien era y observaron a dicha persona de reojo, entendiendo a lo que la criatura se refería. Airene permaneció en silencio, mirando con detenimiento a quien le estaba hablando

-Aún así… esa persona… no es capaz de derrotarme.

-_Excelente observación_- pensó la chica.

-¿Quién será el primero en pelear contra mí?- cuestionó Cell –¿Ibas a ser tu, no Gokuh?

Y el aludido se adelantó, subiendo al cuadrilátero.

Aquel enfrentamiento fue un reto físico y mental para quienes se vieron involucrados de manera directa e indirecta. Después de que Gokuh se rindiera en la batalla para que su hijo siguiera en turno, dicha decisión fue un total desconcierto para todos; no obstante, Gohan se adentró a pelear con Freezer, mientras su padre escuchaba las recriminaciones del maestro del chico, argumentando que Gohan no tenía el nivel para una lucha como esa, a lo cual Gokuh respondía que tuvieran fe en su primogénito.

Cell se estaba impacientando de que Gohan no mostrara sus verdaderos poderes, que tuvo que "secuestrar" a la niña que los acompañaba y encerrarla en su mismo don de defensa, para poder extraer el poder oculto de su contrincante. ¿Y de qué manera podían rescatarla? Destruyeron a cada cell junior que había extraído de su interior.

Para ligarlos al escudo y que cada golpe hacia ellos hirieran también a la chica, Cell empapó la protección que encerraba a Airene en una especie de viscosidad morada, que estaba conectada a esas pequeñas criaturas, antes de hacer el esfuerzo de pujarlos por su cavidad trasera en forma de espina. Todos los que allí se encontraban tuvieron sus dudas en dar un golpe a los diminutos cells juniors, y trataban de esquivarlos, pero la chica les gritó, con voz entrecortada.

-Destrúyanlos- exigió, tratando de no respirar agitadamente; el aire al interior se agotaba –No se preocupen por mí; esto también es un reto en el que debo demostrar mi fortaleza.

Y efectivamente, cada uno de ellos intento destruir a los cell juniors, pero no pudieron. Mientras tanto, Míster Satán en la distancia había arrojado la cabeza de # 16 hacía Gohan para hacerlo reaccionar del letargo que tenía, y al Cell darse cuenta de ello, destruyó su cabeza con frialdad.

-No debes entrometerte… siempre fuiste un estorbo.

Airene desvió la mirada al ver que Cell pisoteaba aquella máquina, colocando sus manos en su cara en señal de desesperación.

Ese, fue el inicio de la transformación y la madurez de Gohan en el sentido de lucha, transformándose en un supersaiyayin de segundo nivel.

El chico observó a su amiga dentro de aquella esfera que consumía lentamente el oxígeno en su interior, y le pidió que resistiera unos minutos más. Airene, bastante sorprendida con el _ki_ de Gohan, asintió recostándose en su poder, tratando de no agitarse.

El primogénito de Gokuh se enfureció de tal modo que acabó con cada cell junior sin dificultad, rescatando a Airene de la prisión en la que Cell la mantenía, quien al tratar de resistir la destrucción de cada criatura, recibía una descarga mortal que a cualquier ser humano lo hubiera matado en un instante, pero no pudo aguantar un choque eléctrico más y se desmayó.

-_Perdóname por no sacarte antes, Airene_- le murmuró al oído Gohan, abrazándola con fuerza después de retirarla lejos de Cell –_Por favor, resiste._

Entregándole las semillas del ermitaño a Trunks, Gohan se le acercó para entregarle a Airene en brazos, encomendándosela junto con aquellas pepitas, para acercarse nuevamente al ring de pelea con Cell y terminar con todo eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, un golpe muy fuerte al abdomen de Cell hizo que la criatura expulsara a # 18, provocando que Cell involucionara en su segunda transformación. Y al verse en desventaja ante los demás, la última creación del Dr. Gero se empezó a hinchar lentamente para provocar una explosión que acabara con todos los que allí se encontraban. Gokuh, en vista de las circunstancias, se sacrificó por el bienestar de los demás y no tuvo más remedio que alejarse al otro mundo con Cell, despidiéndose de todos.

-Gohan- le dijo Gokuh antes de partir –Cuida a tu madre y a tu abuelo. Y también cuida a los demás.

Al efectuar la tele transportación, Gohan reaccionó muy traumáticamente.

-¡Papá!- exclamaba con preocupación, y recordó a su amiga -¡Airene!- la llamó, notando que ya estaba despierta, y la agitó bruscamente de los hombros -¡Busca a mi papá! ¡No lo dejes morir!- le pidió, sollozando con desespero.

-Lo siento, Gohan- se excusó la niña –Pero no se a que lugar pudo haber ido.

-¡Tienes que encontrarlo, Airene!- le sujetó Gohan con fuerza, pero la chica no se inmutó ante aquella fuerza que la estaba aprisionando porque estaba acostumbrada a ella -¡Por favor!

-Perdóname… no puedo hacerlo- nuevamente se lo hizo entender y Gohan cayó de rodillas, tratando de contener su rabia.

-El _ki_ de Gokuh ha desaparecido- manifestó Piccoro, y Gohan empezó a llorar.

Exclamando el nombre de su padre, chocaba sus puños contra el suelo, quejándose por no haber derrotado con más rapidez a Cell para evitar que algo así sucediera.

Kuririn se acercó al chico, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya se terminó todo, Gohan: entre tu padre y tú destruyeron a Cell y gracias a ustedes tendremos nuevamente paz

-Es mi culpa- sollozaba el chico sin levantar la mirada –Debí haberle hecho caso a mi papá.

-Gohan… ten en cuenta que Gokuh murió con una sonrisa en su rostro; y se despidió de todos nosotros con la plena satisfacción de que hiciste las cosas bien, aunque no resultarán como él hubiese querido.

El chico levantó la mirada.

-Levántate- le dijo Kuririn, y el chico obedeció.

Airene ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, y el chico le pidió excusas por haberle pedido un imposible.

-Tranquilo- le dijo con dulzura –Es normal que hayas reaccionado de esa manera: querías salvar a tu padre.

En ese momento, se escuchaba la queja de Vegeta para con Kuririn sobre el destino de cyborg # 18, cuando una fuerte brisa los impactó por detrás, notando en la distancia que unos cortocircuitos se estaban manifestando, De repente, un haz de luz atravesó aquel lugar, impactando en el cuerpo del saiyayin que había venido del futuro. Todos quedaron absortos ante lo ocurrido y se dieron cuenta de que Cell no había muerto. En ese momento, Vegeta perdió la cordura al ver a su hijo "muerto" y en estado convaleciente, y descargó toda su ira contra Cell, dejando fluir todos los poderes y su rabia de manera irracional.

Airene permanecía detrás de Gohan, buscando la manera de poner un escudo de protección en cada uno de los que la acompañaban en aquel instante, para protegerlos de cualquier otro ataque sorpresa, pero se dio cuenta que su concentración no era la más adecuada, y el escudo que había puesto en cada uno era demasiado débil.

-_Maldición_- se dijo a si misma –_Debía haber entrenado mejor mi don de defensa._

Instantáneamente, Cell le dijo "basura" al príncipe de los saiyayin y lo noqueó con un solo golpe, mandándolo lejos de aquel sitio, para luego enviar una bola de poder y aniquilarlo por completo, cuando Gohan se adelantó para rescatar a Vegeta y salvarlo de aquel impacto, quedando muy malherido.

Y justo después de eso, ambos contrincantes demostraron quien tenía el mejor kamehameja en una manifestación de poder que solo ellos podían definir, y gracias a una ayuda extra… Gohan destruyó a Cell.

Y Airene, se tuvo que aguantar indirectamente el egocentrismo de Videl durante la secundaria, escondiendo físicamente la identidad con la que el mundo la había visto en el torneo de artes marciales para que no la reconocieran.

Y la tierra, demoró siete años con una paz que inquietaba.


End file.
